Beowulf
by DragonSiren7
Summary: "Shall I be your hero, little lord?" When Ciel is captured by the cult, he meets another boy with messy raven hair and glowing emerald eyes. The boy - "Beo Wulf" - becomes his "Hero," and joins Sebastian and Ciel on their quest for revenge. But who is Beo Wulf, really, and what plans does he have for Ciel's fate? Master of Death!Harry
1. Prologue

**_Beowulf - Prologue_**

* * *

**AN:** Helllloooo, all! This is my first Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji fanfic, and to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how comfortable I am with the actual series, being a devoted Christian. If you've got a problem with that, shut up. I don't want to hear it. Aaanyywaayyy, as such, this story will probably be a bit more kid safe than the actual show, but of course Sebastian will still be a demon, etc., etc. but I might throw in a good angel or two as OCs that don't really do much - like Ronald Knox. Other than that, not much will change... except for everyone concerning Harry Potter... So yeah, the expected stuff. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!

Also, be warned - Harry is Master of Death, so he is pretty much ultimate - but he doesn't tend to act it. Also, Ciel is occasionally OOC around Harry. Oh, and Harry isn't Harry. Any questions?

* * *

Ciel first met Beo L. Wulf in captivity.

He was 10, and had just witnessed his home and parents burn to nothing. They tossed him in a cage, empty save for one other - an eleven year old boy with messy raven hair and eyes so green they put emeralds to shame.

"Welcome to hell on earth, kid. I go by Wulf, Beo Wulf," said the older boy, sticking out a hand grimy with blood.

"Like in the story?" hesitantly asked the still somewhat innocent child.

"Yeah," grinned the other boy, his smirk morphing into an honest grin. "Like the hero. Shall I be your hero, little lord, young Ciel?" The blue-black haired boy flung himself at the raven wrapping his arms around the older and sobbing into his chest.

When they came for them, to brand them and burn them, it was Beo who fought the hardest, Beo who knocked at least nine of the men unconscious before they had managed to get a brand on the boy... directly over his right eye. Yet when they turned to Ciel, to mark him as their slave, they were relentlessly pushed back time and time again by Beo - by the strange, golden light the boy summoned and flung at the kidnappers, knocking them off their feet, sending them flying through walls, snapping necks and breaking skulls.

Eventually they gave up, intent on coming back when Beo had been moved elsewhere. Yet as soon as the men had left the cage, the older raven turned to Ciel, who was staring at the carnage with wide eyes as he trembled.

"Heroes are killers, little lord. Remember that." The blue haired child nodded slowly before tentatively moving towards the emerald eyed "hero" and clinging to the older boy.

Weeks passed, and each time the kidnappers came back, Beo would send them flying. Ciel watched, and he learned. He learned that the kidnappers did not know Beo's name - unlike Ciel, he was just a convenience kidnapping. The cult took to calling the raven "Hero," based off of snippets of conversation they overheard. The young Earl learned that the boy called the golden blasts and whips were created by "magic," and that the golden light in general was his "aura." Ciel learned to call on his aura, too. It was as silver as the moonlight, and for some reason, Beo had started laughing hysterically when he saw it, repeating, "Oh joy, another prophecy! Gold and Silver auras, huh? He-He-He...!"

Ciel feared for Beo's sanity, sometimes.

A month later, the kidnappers decided to try a new tactic. They came, taunting the duo about their plan to split them up, to sell Beo as a slave and use the young Earl to summon a demon.

The blue-green eyed teen scoffed at them, but as soon as they left, he began shaking, automatically turning to Beo for comfort.

"They will not hurt you, young Ciel. In order for me to protect you, I must mark you. Not as they marked me, but a mark nonetheless. Do you accept?"

Eyes of sky and forest met before the young Earl nodded, allowing his Hero to hold him close. "Give me your left hand, little lord." The pale hand of the young earl seemed so frail and small against the other's, which gave a small squeeze before covering the top of the younger's hand. "Do you, Ciel Phantomhive, accept me as your Hero?"

"I do," whispered the young boy hesitantly, encouraged by Beo's small grin.

"Do you, Ciel Phantomhive, accept me as your guide through both darkness and light?"

"I do," he said again, stronger this time.

"Do you, Ciel Phantomhive, accept me as the guardian of your soul, mind, and body?"

"I do."

The blue-eyed boy glanced down at the black of his pale hand, and saw a mark glowing gold - it was a circle inside of a triangle, with a straight line splitting both shapes in half.

"Then let it be known that I, the Master of Death, am Ciel Phantomhive's Hero, from this day forward."

The guards returned, yelling and scrambling as the building shook.

"Close your eyes, Ciel, and count to ten..."

When Ciel opened his eyes again, the little lord saw his hero being dragged away, weighed down by heaps of rusty iron chains, and a crazed grin on his face.

"Don't worry, little lord!" he cried out, his voice harsh and teetering on the edge of insanity. "You're mine, Ciel Phantomhive! You are mine, and I am yours! No one will ever hurt you again!" Those words echoed through the cavern, filled with cages of desperate children. Yet the young Earl Phantomhive barely heard his hero's - his friend's - cries. Instead, he focused on the blazing emerald eyes, the pain glinting in their depths and reflecting in the Cheshire Cat smile, and the barbs cutting into the skin of Beo from the chains that had been wrapped about him, and he knew hate.

When the cult members returned sneering and laughing, Ciel decided then and there, that he would get his revenge. For his parents, himself, and his hero.

After all, every hero needs an anti-hero and a villain, do they not?

* * *

**AN:** Sorry about the short chapter! Next one we meet Bassy! I need three reviews to update!


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Wow. Just... wow. The response to this story has been amazing. Thank you so much, everyone! I asked for three reviews, and I got 11!

Paxloria (Thanks for finding the typo!)

Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura

Person345 (I'm glad you liked how I introduced Harry! I don't want him to be TOO strong right off the bat!)

Opinr

BloodyGrim

CosmosQueen (Great job catching the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel reference!)

Guest

merit7

ShikiRiian (Great job catching the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel reference!)

kat1316

foxchick1

Also, this is my first fanfic that has been accepted into a community - never-mind four of them!

Harry Potter as Master of Death

Master of Death Harry

Random Stuuff That I Like

Anything that I want to read

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and communitied (yes, I went there)!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji. Woe is me.

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE - THE SUMMONING_**

* * *

Ciel was dying.

He knew it ever since they had first branded him with their burning iron, and the wound had turned yellow and ghastly. It got worse, and worse, and he still never felt a thing.

He had lost the ability to feel pain, ever since he had that brand burned on the back of his hand with golden light.

The infection had gotten to the point that he would die regardless of medical attention or not. Seeing that he was becoming a burden, the cult had decided to sacrifice him next.

And somehow, it had all led to here, with him floating in the air, wrapped in a blood red cloth. The world was white, but he could glimpse black feathers out of the corner of his eye. 'A demon,' he realized. Those blubbering cult fools had been closer than they ever realized.

...

...

It wasn't fair! The hatred in his heart renewed, burning white hot. These people had taken his family, his home, his dog, his innocence, his joy, his _Hero_, and now his life. Yet, in the end, they got what they had wanted...? That... was... _**unacceptable**_!

Suddenly, a deep, silky voice echoed around him. "Think carefully. Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach."

Ciel scoffed. "Do you think one who was among those faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?" Even though he hadn't exactly done it willingly...

"I'll ask but once more. Do you wish to form a contract with me?" Inside, Ciel was terrified. At this point what else did he have besides his soul? He would rather die now than condemn his soul forever, but what if...?

* * *

_***flashback***_

* * *

"Do you, Ciel Phantomhive, accept me as the guardian of your soul, mind, and body?"

"I do."

"You are mine!"

* * *

_***end flashback***_

* * *

As he remembered the oath, the back of Ciel's hand burned in the by now familiar pattern of the brand. It was then that he knew, contract or not, that his soul was safe in the hands of his Hero.

"I do! Now, stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!"

The world returned in a blaze of color and sound, the noises and sights pressing in on the young boy.

"What would you have me do, Young Master?" The demon asked, kneeling down and placing a hand over his heart. The words leapt to his tongue - 'Kill them all!' He wanted to scream it, make everyone suffer as he did.

'Shall I be your hero, little lord?' Beo's voice drifted through his mind - his wry, roguish smile and sparkling emerald eyes. Beo was his hero, and now he, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, would be these children's hero. He _could not _let Beo down.

"Kill all the cult members, but spare the children and other captives. Oh, and call Scotland Yard. Tell them that the Queen's Guard Dog has returned. If you hear or find any mention of a boy called Beo Wulf or Hero, report to me immediately on your findings. If you locate him, bring him to me alive and unharmed. Those are your orders."

"Very well, Young Master." Ciel did not feel anything as he watched the cult members be ripped apart. This was necessary - and satisfying. Heroes are killers, after all.

The demon returned, his hands empty and covered in blood. "Forgive me, Young Master, I did not find any mention of the one you asked me to search for."

The navy haired boy "tsked" and waved his hand dismissively. "It is of no matter. He will be fine until we find him."

"Very well then, little lord-" He was cut off by a sudden hiss from Ciel.

"This is an order. Never call me that unless I say you can." The demon's eyebrows rose in surprise before his face resumed his indifferent expression.

"Of course, Young Master. My apologies. Onto the specifics of our contract... I must mark you, and you must give me a name."

"Very well... your name shall be... Sebastian Michaelis," replied Ciel, his brows furrowing for a second in thought.

"Was that the name of your previous butler?" questioned Sebastian, and Ciel smirked while shaking his head.

"No. Sebastian was the name of my dog." The demon's eyes went wide with shock for a split second before a scowl of disgust flashed across his face almost too quickly to be seen.

"And Michaelis?"

"A... friend... of mine once said that Michaelis was a strong name, with much potential, so I gave it to you. Not to mention, I find the irony humorous." Sebastian's eyes widened at the first sentence, but changed to a brief, narrowed gaze before his faced returned to its impassive expression.

"Excellent, Young Master. Where would you have me mark you?" replied Sebastian monotonously.

"Where would it be strongest?" retorted Ciel, his gaze determined. He knew it was dangerous, to do this - no doubt it would make saving his soul much harder for Beo (if he could even do it in the first place...), but the benefits outweighed the costs. What was a soul, anyway? Your life essence? He never expected to live on after death, why should that change now?

Meanwhile, Sebastian's eyes had widened briefly at the question. Very few of his masters had ever asked him that, and none had ever followed through. "The contract seal is most powerful where it is most visible. In your case, that would be your eye - your right one is the eye that it would be most powerful in."

Ciel felt nervousness stir inside of him when he heard that. He would undoubtedly have to keep his eye covered up, which meant that he would be losing half of his vision. Also, how much would that hurt? His mind flashed back to the day that Beo had been branded, too, right over _his_ right eye...

* * *

_***flashback***_

* * *

Beo sat down, leaning against the cage wall, breathing deeply and heavily. "Whoo. I've been getting lazy - I haven't used my magic that much in ages! Unbelievable!" Even as he ranted, however, Ciel could only stare at the brand that covered Beo's right eye and part of his face in shock.

"Does... Does that not hurt?" whispered Ciel, his eyes wide. Beo stilled, a confused look flashing across his face for a moment before his eyes widened in realization and he poked at the brand on jus face.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that! It doesn't hurt too much, though." A couple of the children in the others cages snorted in disbelief - especially the ones that had already been marked.

"But..." Ciel began, his eyes wide. Even if they somehow escaped, life for Beo would be hard with that mark on his face, branding him for everyone to see. Beo just shrugged.

"I don't mind it, honestly. Though, I do mind what it _symbolizes_," Beo's eyes grew dark as he snarled this before he physically shook himself and became cheery once more. "Maybe I'll change it some..." as he spoke, Beo crawled to the edge of their cage and reached out to the nearest body, grabbing the edge of the bloody shirt and dragging the dead man closer. Finding what he was looking for, Beo smirked and pulled out a wickedly sharp silver knife.

"There!" the boy grim aced and made several quick slashes around his eye, ignoring Ciel's gasp of shock. "Well, that wasn't fun," the elder boy muttered disdainfully.

Ciel continued to stare wide eyed at Beo before his hand shakily made its way to his Hero's hands and held on tight, crying slightly from fear and shock. Blue eyes solemnly looked at the new shape marring Beo's face - it appeared almost like a sun with lines running through it.

"Come here, Ciel," murmured Beo, reaching out his hand towards the young boy. The navy haired child immediately flung himself at his hero, sobbing quietly. "It's fine, little lord. I'm fine, little brother." Ciel gasped quietly, his sapphire eyes wide as he gazed up at emerald. The older boy didn't say anything, just traced the cuts on his face while smiling with his eyes closed, and humming an unrecognizable tune under his breath.

* * *

_******end really long slightly pointless flashback*******_

* * *

Sebastian watched with slight worry as his new master spaced out, completely unaware of the world. He had similar masters in the past, and half of them had committed suicide, rendering the contract void, and cheating him out of a meal. Not only that, but it wouldn't be any fun with a master like that...

Red eyes watched as the eleven year old boy came back to himself, shaking his head slightly. "Very well. What are you waiting for?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"This will hurt." The boy did not reply, and did not even make a sound as Senastian branded the contract into the boy's eye. Unbeknownst to both the Earl and his new butler, but another brand was glowing - the one on Ciel's hand. It was calling out, alerting its true master of what had happened, and the pain that Ciel was in. Somewhere in a dreary, dark Undertaker shop, the body of a young boy began to stir.

Meanwhile, as the children watched the carnage and marking of Ciel with wide eyes, they realized suddenly that this boy, once one of them, was the one that had saved them - saved them, and spared them. Silently, suddenly, and unexpectedly, each of the children almost automatically pledged themselves to their new hero - to Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! I need five reviews for the next chapter - criticism welcome! Flames will be ridiculed!

Ciao for now,

DragonSiren7

* * *

**AN: **Hey, so, for those that notice, this is just updated. I didn't like one of the flashback scenes, so I changed it a bit. What do you think? I'm talking about the second scene, for those of you that don't know.

* * *

**Edit: May 8th, 2015**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**: THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! You guys are reviewing _much _faster than I can write! So, sorry for the late update! I said - what, five reviews? - and you all blew me away! This is fantastic!

Also, big round of thanks to Paxloria, my beta for this story.

Thank you, as always, for the comments and critiques, my wonderful reviewers!

* * *

**Paxloria** (Thanks for finding the typos, bng my beta, talking me out of the theme song idea, and reminding me about Beo's hair!)

**Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura**

**Person345** (THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really hope you continue to love my story! Feel free to make suggestions, if you want! Hope you like Beo's re-entry!)

**Opinr** (Thanks!)

**BloodyGrim**

**CosmosQueen**

**Guest**

**merit7**

**ShikiRiian** (I'm glad you like the dynamic between Harry and Ciel!)

**kat1316** (Never fear, Harry's here! ^_- )

**foxchick1** (About the mark, it is partly explained in this chapter, but Harry put an over poured glamour and tracking charm on the brand, so Sebastian only gets a glimpse of it when Ciel and Harry's magic react to each other. The children will be addressed in the Jack the Ripper arc)

**DearestDestiny** (Thanks for the critique, I'll keep that in mind! Also, yes, that was a blatant reference to The Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel. ^_^" )

**xDarklightx** (I'm glad you like it!

**Guest** (Children will be introduced during Jack the Ripper Arc! And don't worry, I have a feeling I'm stuck with this story. *glances at angry muse* Very stuck.)

**Kagetsuko-taicho** (I hope you continue to enjoy my story!)

**Guest** (I'm glad you like my story so much!

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl** (Enjoy the chapter - don't hurt me!)

**Madam Death** (I'm glad you like my idea and will continue my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.)

**alexma** (Thank you so much! Don't worry, Beo/Harry returns!)

**Animelover5008** (I'm glad you like it!)

**SpazzyLassy** (Glad you like it)

**Psyka** (I hope you like this update just as much!)

**god of all** (Hope you like it)

**suntan140** (I hope you like the meeting between Harry and Ciel!)

**Natsumi** (I'm glad you like it! Harry really is very protective of Ciel, and does see him as a little brother/son. More about that comes in later on.)

**Don'tBeASourLemon** (Heh, things certainly get interesting with those two later on - not slash - but very... tense... or maybe homicidal... They "get along" in the end, but well... You'll see. Hope you like it!)

* * *

Also, thanks to all the communities that have accepted my story!

* * *

Harry Potter as Master of Death

Master of Death Harry

Random Stuuff I Like

My Many Favorites

Anything that I want to read

Insanity-Red's Library of Favorites

* * *

Onyx (my OC) : ALSO, DS7 does not own Kuroshitsuji or Harry Potter! If you try to sue, I will "try" to assassinate!

Me: -_-" This is what happens when you let your villain/anti-hero say the disclaimer. *sigh* Enjoy!

* * *

A raven haired butler with red eyes rolled a silver trolley into a Victorian Era bedroom with pale walls and an elegant blue bed. "Master, it is time for you to wake up.

For breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pain de campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?"

"A scone," murmured the boy drowsily as he rubbed the sleep from his weary eyes.

Sebastian nodded and began to recite Earl Ciel's schedule. "Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. And this evening, Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit."

"Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?" questioned Ciel.

"Yes. I'm told he's Italian. We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide," Sebastian said this with a glint in his eye that did not inspire one to believe what he had said. The butler passed the young, blue-eyed boy a cup of tea with steam coming off the top.

The boy's eyes dropped slightly in pleased recognition as the smell reached his nose. "I know this smell. Is this tea Earl Gray?"

Sebastian gave a closed eyed smile and tilted his head slightly. "Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly."

The young boy gave a nod, and, remembering what Beo had drilled into him whenever he was acting like someone called, 'Draco Malfoy,' replied, "Not bad. Thank you."

Sebastian had long since gotten used to these strange quirks of his master when directed at others, but he was still always slightly surprised when Ciel would thank _him_, the _demon _he was _contracted to_, for something. Whenever Sebastian asked why, the boy would always reply "Beo," and stare at his hand, which seemed to show something that only the boy could see. The butler had even tried to look at it with his demonic eyes, but he only ever saw a faint golden glow. It had long since joined the list of strange things about his new master.

"Also, you have received a letter, young master," continued Sebastian.

"Oh? From who?" questioned Ciel uninterestedly. Sebastian glanced down at the letter once more, eyes furrowing at the strange address.

"It is blank, but from someone who signed it as 'the little lord's Hero,' with a capital H."

Ciel froze, his eyes wide. Immediately his hand shot out and snatched the letter, almost too fast for Sebastian to see, causing the demon to blink in surprise. As Sebastian watched Ciel hold the blank letter, the butler noticed a soft glow coming from the earl's left hand, prompting another golden gleam from the letter.

Both butler and boy watched with wide eyes as golden writing appeared on the letter from top to bottom. The signature at the bottom changed to a symbol of an oval inside a triangle, both split in half by a straight line. Sebastian watched with wide eyes and a strange, sinking feeling in his gut as he watched a matching mark become visible on Ciel's left hand, standing out in black ink streaked and spotted with gold. However, just as he blinked, both symbols vanished.

The butler had a terrible, unexplainable feeling that his meal had just escaped.

No, it was surely just a trick of the light...

As Sebastian was thinking, the young Earl read the letter from start to finish, a small, barely noticeable smile curling in his lips. Suddenly, a resounding knock echoed throughout the manor, causing everyone to glance up before shrugging and continuing on... well, in the case of the three servants, anyway.

Ciel Phantomhive lifted up his head and looked his butler in the eye, that unidentifiable smile still in his face. "Get the door, Sebastian. Beo Wulf has arrived."

"Very well, Young Master," replied Sebastian. Ciel fingered a dart next to him, contemplating on throwing it, before shrugging and sending it flying towards Sebastian. The butler reached behind him and grabbed the sharp dart without turning around. "Well thrown, my lord. Even so, let's save the games for later. We have another guest and a rather busy schedule, after all."

Ciel sighed, but his blue eyes remained bright as he hopped out of bed. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Sebastian."

* * *

**Chapter Two** \- His Butler and His Hero, Able Men

* * *

While Sebastian went to gather Beo, Ciel sat at the dining room table, fingering (yet another) sharp dart. The manor's three servants - a boy, a man, and a woman - acted as the gardener, chef, and maid. The trio were gathered near the table, making a ruckus over something.

Just as Ciel was preparing to throw the dart at Finny, Sebastian stepped into the doorway of the room, a fairly young boy with shaggy black hair that framed his face like a lion's mane and brilliant emerald eyes following behind him. The only thing that distracted from the boy's seemingly natural magnificence was the scarred and burned mark over his upper right face. Ciel froze, his eyes wide as he stared at the other boy.

"There you are! Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings? Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?" lectured Sebastian, irritation obvious on his face. He glanced at the old man in the corner who sat drinking tea, and sighed. "Tanaka... well, I suppose you're all right as you are. Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So get to work!"

The three servants stiffened and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

The black clad butler signed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as the three servants sprinted from the room. "Simply hopeless," he sighed. The young boy by his side laughed, his eyes bright as he threw back his head.

"I remember saying that to you, once," he murmured to the butler, just low enough that only the black haired man could hear him. Sebastian twitched, his eyes widening as he looked at the boy with a mix of confusion and shock before becoming impassive once more.

Ciel was still frozen in his seat, staring at the other boy. "Beo," he whispered softly. The other boy grinned roguishly, inclining his head in greeting.

"Hello, Ciel." The Young Earl nearly flew out of his chair before stopping himself and standing up calmly, walking over to the other boy with brisk strides that were only slightly faster than normal.

"Is... Is it really you?" he asked softly. Beo nodded, humor dancing in his eyes. Ciel seemed to hesitate over something before he drew back his hand and slapped the other in the face. Hard.

"Ow..." groaned Beo as he watched the Earl, who's hand was still glowing silver from the magic he had put behind the slap.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were dead! Why didn't you try and find me? Where the hell were you? What happened to you! Never do that again, do you hear me? That's an order! I thought you were gone for good!" With that, Ciel humphed, crossed his arms, uncrossed them again, and practically threw himself into Beo's arms, tears leaking down his face.

"It's nice to see you too, Ciel," the other boy laughed quietly. Ciel drew back, rubbing his face clear of tears and settling into "Slytherin mode" - as Beo dubbed it - once more.

"And why do you look so _old_?" That made both Beo and Sebastian blink before the boy through back his head and practically roared with laughter.

"Perceptive as always, Ciel. I suppose I owe you several explanations, don't I?" Ciel nodded furiously, his eyes still slightly red and a blush creeping up his cheeks from his childlike behavior.

"Excuse me, Young Master, but I must leave to make preparations for the other guest," informed the butler, bowing and placing a hand over his heart.

"You are excused, Sebastian," replied Ciel. The black haired butler nodded before striding out of the room. Beo grinned at the Earl and winked at him as the demon left.

"Well, to start with my lengthy explanation, while my name is normally known to be Beo Wulf, my close family and friends know me as Harry James Potter, the Master of Death...

* * *

(**AN**: Ha! You thought you'd learn more details about Beo, did you? Nope! That's for later...! Don't worry, you won't have to wait long, just until the Jack the Ripper Arc! ^_- ...and then some... ^_^")

*Now, because I am lazy and this chapter is already humongous, I am skipping over Sebastian skipping through the hallways and the servants mucking everything up. TIME SKIP!*

* * *

A brown haired man in a fancy suit stepped out of a black carriage, his eyes wide as he took in an elegant mansion with a peaceful Japanese stone garden in front of it. "Oh, how impressive!" cried Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company as he strolled up the boardwalk in his black Italian loafers.

"Hello, welcome, sir," called out the three servants as Mr. Damiano walked by them.

Sebastian gave the visitor a closed eyed smile as he waved his hand to indicate the front yard of the mansions. "This is called a stone garden. It is a traditional feature in Japan."

"Ah, prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden," exclaimed the Italisn happily.

Sebastian smiled, his head tilting slightly as he did so. "We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready," he said with a short bow and a wave of his hand. "Also, another guest of my master's will be joining us for dinner this evening."

Mr. Damiano smiled and chuckled, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Ha ha ha, I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store!"

As Mr. Damiano strolled inside the giant Phantomhive mansion! Sebastian turned back to the relieved servants whom were loitering outside the giant oak doors. "Phew, we actually did it!" laughed Bard.

Finny smiled and nodded, his young head of blonde hair bobbing enthusiastically. "Who would've thought a dozen box of gravel could turn into an amazing garden?"

Sebastian gave another one of his slightly creepy smiles that were supposed to be encouraging and nodded along. "Naturally we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all. There's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while the master and Mr. Wulf are talking business with our lord's guest. Look sharp now."

The three servants nodded and saluted Sebastian as one. "Right!" they yelled. Sebastian just sighed and shook his head before heading back into the manor to finish preparations.

* * *

Mr. Damiano was surprised when he walked into the dark drawing room and took his seat at the table to see a board game sitting before him. There was also a teenage boy, his shoulder-length black hair was tied back with an bright green ribbon that matched its wearer's eyes. The teen was in a black suit with emerald trim and a matching shirt. When Damiano looked closely, he realized that the boy's skin was much too pale to be healthy, and his teeth glinted in the low lighting. The overall effect was chilling, and the Italian realized this must be the guest that the butler had mentioned.

He felt less confident that his plan would work by the second.

Nevertheless, he continued to try and earn himself more money as the board game progressed, interjecting whenever he could, "The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff."

Both boys ignored the man, Beo rolling his eyes discretely and the Earl resting his chin on his fist. Ciel spoke up suddenly, cutting Mr. Damian's off. "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. It appears you lose a turn."

Seeing his chance, Mr. Damiano began to talk yet again. "Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force, it would-"

"It appears that it is my turn then, Earl Phantomhive, Mr. Lockhart - I mean, Mr. Damiano," continued Beo smoothly, smirking as he heard Ciel stifle a snicker. He had told the boy about Gilderoy Lockhart earlier, when he had heard about what Mr. Damiano had done with the Poseidon Company.

"Hmmm, oh my. Heralded by the King. Skip a turn, then move directly towards the end. How convenient." Both Beo and Ciel smirked as the elder boy read off the card.

"You're move, Mr. Damiano," interjected Ciel before the foolish man could begin to speak once more.

"Oh, yes. I just spin this then," he said nervously, loosening his collar slightly. "Okay there, five spaces. Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom Company…"

Ciel gave no indication that he heard the other man as he rolled the dice, giving a grim grin at the result. "Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. And it's your turn again, Sir Wulf. A turn was lost, remember?"

Beo smiled indulgently at the Earl. "Of course, but it appears that I too must skip a turn. I believe my character is currently having a lovely discussion with a King. Your turn, Mr. Damiano."

"Oh, I see," blinked the Italian, offended at being continuously ignored. "Right, I move six."

Ciel frowned and cut him off. "You don't. That's three."

"What? But…" stuttered Mr. Damiano.

The black haired teen gave a closed eyed and mouthed smile as he titled his head. "You lost a leg, if you recall. Now you only move half the number of spaces." Something about that smile sent a chill down the Italian's spine, but he brushed it off like any good businessman would and continued on with his charade.

"Oh my, ha ha ha ha. This is a gruesome board game, isn't it? Is there-a... no way for me to restore my leg, then?" he chuckled, stuttering slightly at the end.

Ciel gave a tight lipped smile that appeared to be more of a grimace as he turned away. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again."

Beo gave a quick, savage, grin before he read off where Mr. Damiano had landed. "Your body is burnt by raging flames."

Needless to say, the Italian was beginning to feel a might bit terrified of the black and crimson haired youth.

Just as Damiano was about to begin another spiel on his Company being granted more money, the butler from before stepped into the room and bowed.

"Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served," declared Sebastian in his usual formal, if slightly dramatic manner.

"Oh, dinning out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord?" grinned the Italian charmingly. Beo was, by now, very sure that this man was somehow related to Gilderoy Lockhart. If only he was blonde...

"Very well, we'll finish the game later," stated Ciel, pulling his friend out of his thoughts.

"Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'm going to lose," said the business man with his Italian accent.

"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through," declared the Earl, and the other youth nodded along.

"Yes, otherwise it simply wouldn't be fair for all those... less skilled... players. It's only right that they have a chance to catch up," the teen stated with a charming grin, his hand held palm-up as if he was stating the most obvious thing in the world.

The Italisn tsked and rolled his eyes. "How childish," he muttered lowly. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't said quietly enough, and both boys gave him asharp eyed glare. "Oh I, I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!" the man lied through his teeth.

Beo felt his teeth grind together as he resisted the urge to throttle the Italian. On the bright side, he had a feeling that this fool wouldn't last nearly as long as his Lockhart counterpart, and would also meet a... "tragic"... end.

Out in the beautiful stone garden, the black haired butler grinned as he efficiently served the three guests their Japanese-style meal. "On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced beef donburi courtesy of our chef Bardroy," grinned Sebastian. Ciel gave a barely audible sigh and shared an exasperated glance with Beo.

"Bard," grinned the elder exasperatedly. Ciel just sighed again.

"A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?" stated the Italian disbelievingly.

Immediately, Sebastian went into "superman mode" and gave one of his full-blown, charming grins that made the very air seemingly sparkle around him. "Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donburi!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh, donburi!" cried the Italian joyfully.

"How gullible..." murmured Beo in disbelief, almost gawking at the Italian. "Such a Lockhart... stroke his ego, and suddenly everything is butterflies and rainbows... How much do you want to bet that the library is a mess?" Ciel just barely kept himself from smirking, and nudged Beo playfully.

"Shush, I have a feeling Sebastian isn't done showing off yet," murmured the Earl to the grinning teen.

As predicted, Sebastian continued with his dramatic presentation. "This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated."

The three servants hiding in the bushes sighed in relief.

"Now that's our Sebastian for you!" 'quietly' cheered Finny.

"He saved the day!" agreed Bard.

"Ho ho ho." Needless to say, that was Tanaka's contribution.

"Excellent, what an inspired idea!" cried the Italian joyfully, becoming caught up in the dramatic excitement. "The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!"

Sebastian gave another of his creepy smiles and continued to announce the meal. "The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Mey-Rin," he said, indicating for the maid to pour the wine. However, the clumsy maid just stood frozen, eyes wide. "Now, Mey-Rin," Sebastian murmured urgently.

"Y-Yes, sir!" whimpered Mey-Rin.

"Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine," hissed the demon butler.

"Of course, yes, sir!" Mey-Rin blushed in embarrassment, and her glasses cracked.

In the bushes, Bard and Finny frowned at the nervous and clumsy maid. "Hey..." whispered Bard. "Is it just me or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?"

Eyes wide, Mey-Rin whispered to herself, "Sebastian is watching me. I can't take it. Don't look at me that way!" Meanwhile, both Sebastian and Beo sweat dropped as they caught Mey-Rin's whisper with their enhanced hearing.

Mey-Rin shakily began to pour the wine... only to miss Mr. Damiano's cup completely and spill it onto the table cloth... continuously. "Ah~!" cried Bard and Finny in a mixture of shocks and horror.

Finny whispered urgently to the maid, "Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?"

Just as the red liquid was nearing the edge of the white tablecloth, Sebastian jumped into action and whipped off the stained cloth without letting a drop of wine fall or a single piece of silverware so much as tip.

Mr. Damiano's eyes widened as he blinked at the suddenly tablecloth-less table. "Oh? Where did the tablecloth go?"

The young Earl spoke up quickly, his voice smooth and persuasive. "A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it."

Beo nodded his agreement. "As a Phantomhive, it would be most unseemly to allow any stain to remain," the boy's emerald eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke.

Sensing danger, Sebastian spoke up quickly. "Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure."

"Oh, Oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired," declared the Italian. Sebastian smiled smugly, and Beo rolled his eyes when the Italian looked away.

"Pay him no mind. He merely act as befits one of my servants," stated Ciel dismissively.

"Draco Malfoy," hissed Beo under his breath, but Ciel just ignored him.

Sebastian simply smiled indulgently. "My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

"He's patronizing me, isn't he?" humphed Ciel under his breath to his brother in all but blood. Beo smirked.

"I'd have to agree."

After dinner ended, the three made their way back to the drawing room, taking their seats around the board game once more. "That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord. Now then, about the contract…" began Mr. Damiano.

"Before we discuss that, we must finish the game," frowned the Earl in disapproval. Beo rolled his eyes again, getting a kick in the shin from Ciel for his rudeness.

"Ah, yes of course. I do have a pressing appointment, perhaps another ti…" prompted Mr. Damiano in an attempt to hurry the other up.

Ciel frowned and glared at the Poseidon Company businessman. "Children can be very demanding about their games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset." His voice carried a tone if warning that indicated it was a barely veiled threat.

"No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?" interjected Mr. Damiano quickly in an attempt to smooth any feathers he had ruffled.

Sebastian came in as Mr. Damiano hastily stood up. "I've brought some tea for everyone's enjoyment," commented Sebastian lightly.

"I'll be right back," assured the Italian as he practically scuttled out of the room.

"What is this? It smells terribly weak," frowned Ciel as he sniffed the tea. Beo rolled his eyes and promptly dumped his tea in a potted plant.

"Out of consideration for our guest, I brought some Italian tea," stated Sebastian.

"Italian?"

"Italians drink more coffee than tea, little lord," piped in Beo, not noticing Sebastian's eyes widen slightly at the endearment only to narrow when he was not reprimanded for using it. "Finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult. I thatke it that this particular selection is not to your liking then? This comes as no surprise. You're rather bold, little lord, and your tea tends to match your attitude. If you do wish to try real Italian tea that may be to your liking, I suggest Capielli Black Tea. _(__**AN**__: I have no idea if such tea exists, I just wanted to type "Capielli." I don't even know if that's a real word- let a lone an 'Italian' word)._

"Perhaps I'll try it one day," said Ciel. "As for this tea... No, I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

A dark scowl flickered across Sebastian's face for a split second before it vanished. "I'll see to the dessert preparations," the butler declared.

Ciel nodded. "Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy."

"Yes, my young lord," agreed Sebastian politely. As the demon was about to leave, the emerald eyed teen languidly stood from his chair and stretch.

"I believe I will join you, Sebastian. I'm afraid if I sit here any longer, I'll never feel up to moving again." Ciel smirked wryly as Beo strolled out of the room, the teen only pausing to grab his piece and move it to the end of the board game, where he landed on 'Happiness.' "I win," he murmured softly.

Ciel's chuckles followed the duo as they left the room.

"I'm-a tired of-a babysitting this-a child earl. Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now. The employees? Who cares about them? Ah...! Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No, it'll be easy. Please, he's only a child," chattered Mr. Damiano as he spoke on the telephone. There was a sudden creak in the empty room, and a shadow flitted in the corner of his eye. The Italian hastily hung up and walked into the hallway, looking around.

"Ah...! Impossible… I'm seeing things," the man murmured incredulously.

As the Italian wondered down the hallways, he caught sight of the painting of Ciel's parents. Suddenly, their faces seemed to become white masks and their eyes like limitless black holes. Ciel's voice rang out, "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."

The Italian stumbled back, eyes wide. He blinked, and suddenly the faces had returned to normal. "Ah... No, that's ridiculous," he mumbled to himself, as he continued down the hallways.

Frowning, the brunette opened several doors in the long hallway. A bedroom. A bathroom. A sitting room. "Huh. Not here either. Or here… This manor is like a giant maze. I can't even find the drawing room!" he grouches to himself. Suddenly, he stiffened as he felt strands of cold air touching his back. The Italian slowly turned around, his eyes wide as he came face to face with a ghostlike apparation. At the end of the hallway, he could just barely make out a silhouette with glowing emerald eyes and a fanged smile.

Ciel's voice rang out once more in the darkness, "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."

"Ah... eh, ahh! S-stay, stay away from me!" Damiano cried out in fear. He ran in blind panic, turning a corner only to trip and fall down the staircase.

"Lose a leg in the enchanted forest," whispered Ciel's voice in his ear. The Italian whimpered and began crawling away.

"Ah, sir, are you all right?" cried the maid from earlier as she caught sight of the wounded businessman at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ah! His right leg... it's twisted round. What happened to it?" cried Finny in shock as he joined Mey-Rin.

"Hey, what's wrong?" chimed in Bard, just now noticing the man as he crawled away.

"Our guest! Something's happened!" fretted the lavender haired ex-assassin.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Mey-Rin," said a figure as he strolled down the staircase. The servants turned to the newcomer, not noticing that their guest seemed to crawl away faster at the sound of the voice.

"You're the guest from earlier!" said the blonde gardener excitedly.

"Hmm, yes, I am," said the teen, smiling with his eyes closed while tilting his head. "I am Beo Wulf, and will be joining you all at the manor as the little lord's bodyguard. In the meantime, Ciel asked me to come check on his guest. If you'll excuse me," the raven continued with a bow as he strolled away.

"He's so polite..." whispered Mey-Rin.

"Just like Sebastain!" chimed in Finny.

"Argh, can you believe this! If this Beo is just as good as Sebastian, the Earl might decide we are useless! We have to be twice as effective from now on!" growled Bard.

"Right!" chorused the other servants.

While the trio was making their pledge, their forgotten Italian guest was slowly being driven by fear as Ciel's voice seemingly followed him, echoing off the halls.

"And now you lose one leg in the enchanted forest." Damiano whimpered and attempted to crawl faster, realizing that he was getting closer to the exit. Before he could continue on, however, he came face-to... well, boot, with the shiny polished shoes of the Phantomhive's Head butler.

"Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir? We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert," grinned the butler, a terrifying smile on his face as he took a step closer to the Italian as the other man attempt to crawl backwards. "You've lost a leg, remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces. So why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?"

Damiano whimpered once again and crawled away as fast as he could. Spotting a dark hallway, he crawled down the corridor until he reached the servant's stairwell. After scooting himself down the stairs, the Italian spotted the large front door of the mansion. "Thank God," he breathed in relief.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there is no God in this mansion. This is my domain," stated an eerily familiar voice behind him. The Italian froze, his brown eyes wide and breathing panicked as he turned and saw the teen from earlier.

"Please..." he whimpered. The green eyes hardened, and fangs were bared in a savage sneer.

"How pathetic. The Phantomhives do not handle traitors lightly. You are truly worthless. Not only do you betray the little lord and expect him to not realize it, but your deception also ruined the lives of hundreds of workers, who's jobs were supplied by _your_ factory. Once their lives were ruined, so were their family's, and the amount of people affected grows.

However, I am not without mercy." The boy grinned and laughed, the terrifying sound echoing throughout the room and pressing in on the Italian. "Run," howled the boy, and Damiano ran, softly crying out in pain each time he stepped on his mutilated leg.

* * *

"Damn, It's too dark. Is this a cupboard? Damn, these are really tight quarters. What's this…? Smells like sugar," muttered the Italian as he crawled into a tight, iron space in an attempt to escape the butler and the bodyguard.

"What an impatient guest we have," chuckled the butler, his voice as smooth and deep as ever. "You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven?"

"The, the oven?" cried the Italian in horror as flames licked around him. Open up! Please, open the door!"

"Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's plum pudding, mincemeat pie. There are many traditional desserts here in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty," grinned the butler savagely.

"You would, wouldn't you... Sebastian," came a new voice. The butler whirled around, only to relax again as he saw Beo resting against a wall.

"Pardon me. You just... I thought you were someone else," apologized the butler. The other boy grinned and tossed back his head, laughing quietly.

"No worries. There's a first for everything, I suppose... Should we let our guest out before he dies, or after?" asked Beo quite curiously. Sebastian frowned, then shrugged and unlocked the oven.

"Shall we let our guest decide?"

The demon and teen shared equally dark grins, and the Italian crawled from the room, their chuckles yapping at his heels like the hounds of Hell.

The earl's voice echoed in his head one last time as he crawled down the gravel driveway of the mansion. "Your body is burnt by raging flames."

"Aghhhhhhhh!" cried Damiano in horror and agony.

Back in the mansion, the servants stood up, looking around worriedly. "What was that? Someone screamed," commented Bard.

"Don't know," shrugged Finny, only to brighten as he caught sight of the butler and bodyguard walking towards them. "Oh, hi Sebastian! Hullo, Beo!"

"Thank you for your hard work today," grinned Sebastian so he made his way over to the servants. "As a reward how would you like some lemon meringue pie? The sugar will give you energy."

"Sebastian! You're such a nice person! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" cried Finny happily. Beo snorted and gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"Thank you so much Sebastian! Thank you!" shouted Bard happily.

"Oh, yes, and Bard, a workman will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned," announced Beo, a small, lilting smile on his face.

"Huh? The oven?" muttered the confused pyromaniac-erm... chef...

The butler calmly strolled back to the drawing room and his young master, while Beo went off to who-knows-where.

"Mr. Damiano, I hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive family hospitality, all the way down to your bones," chuckled Sebastian as he caught sight of the Italian out of the drawing room window.

"Huff, huff... Mamma mia!" cried the Italian in horror as he saw the silhouette from earlier, and a flash of green light was the last thing he ever saw.

Unfortunately for Sebastian and Ciel, neither saw the flash, and they definitely did not notice the body being dragged away by a skipping, silver-haired man.

"Humph, ha ha ha. What an unattractive scream," commented Ciel. "He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter. Humph, What presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again," whispered the Earl sadly as he looked out the window and Sebastian left the room, just as Beo was entering. The two ravens shared a glance and a nod before the 'younger' walked up to Ciel and placed a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort.

"My parents were murdered when I was a year and a half," murmured the elder of the two as the other rested against him.

"Did you kill the person who caused it?"

"Yes," sighed Beo. "But at great cost. I became immortal, yet still a pawn. This time, though, the King was not a greedy uncle or a Headmaster vying for the greater good, but rather Fate. As much as I struggle, some things must remain unchanged."

"The cage," murmured the navy haired boy in realization. "That's why you couldn't blast open the cage and help me escape. I... I had to summon Sebastian."

"Yes, you did, but that is not the only reason. If I could have, I would have spared you the pain and freed all of us locked in there. However, those bars had been designed by a holy being. They repelled my magic and abilities," replied Harry.

"Good," said Ciel savagely. "If you had betrayed me to Fate simply because you were told to, bound by rules, I would never have forgiven you," he snarled.

"I would expect nothing less of you," chuckled Harry. "Luckily for us, Fate doesn't know about me not being able to destroy the cage. Now, as far as Fate is concerned, my debt for this lifetime is paid," he said with a grin.

Ciel laughed - _actually _laughed - as Beo winked cheerily. "Move me as you will, Ciel, but I will never be a pawn."

"I know, brother, I know," chuckled the Earl.

"Now then, I do believe it's past your bedtime, little lord."

"Haaarrryyyyyyy!~"

* * *

**AN**: Thank you for reading! Ten reviews for next chapter!

Also, would you prefer quicker updates and shorter chapters, or longer updates and longer chapters?

**EDITED ON: **7/14/2014 **OR** 14/7/2014


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

...This is the longest chapter I have ever written... Daaang... Also, this has not yet been through my entire round of betas. I just really wanted to get this up for ya'll. I will update another edited one at a later date - mostly likely.

* * *

In a bright corridor, three servants and one bodyguard were staring at a mouse infested room in horror. "Bloody hell, this wire's done for," moaned Bard as he fingered the electric wires.

"Oh, not the rats again!" groaned Mey-Rin in frustration. Let it be known that ex-snipers did NOT know how to deal with rats of the animal variety.

"This is gettin' ridiculous. I mean I heard they'd been plaguin' London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city," complained Bard as he rocked back on his heels and ran a hand through his ash blonde hair.

"It could be worse," chimed in Beo, leaning against the doorway. He had long since gotten over his frustration and horror at the rodent's mess and had settled into a passive, numb state.

The servants were worried what would happen once he snapped out of it. Suddenly, a small, grey rodent ran across the hall, squeaking as it went.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed the BFM-R trio. Beo just sighed, not caring at all until he saw the blonde gardener pick up a stone bust and lift in preparations to throw.

"Now I've got you, rat!" cackled Finny, much less sane normal (and that was saying something).

"NOO!" cried Bard and Mey-Rin in horror as the stone fell on top of them. Just before it hit the duo, a tanned hand snatched out and caught it midair. They turned to see Beo with his usual, amused smile and his midnight black hair out of it's typical ponytail, the bangs covering the right side of his face. Apparently, he had gotten a terrible scar in a fight, and, while he could cover it up (the servants presumed he used make-up/concealer), the 17 year old boy preferred to simply let it be covered by his hair (AN: yes, Beo aged, he can choose his age because he is the Master of Death. More will be explained eventually). He calmly set the stone down and promptly walked away, with no one noticing the twitch in his eye.

"What's up with him?" muttered Bard to the maid. Mey-Rin shrugged, her eyes wide as the two peered down the corridor in hopes of catching a glimpse of the bodyguard.

"Looks like it got away, hehe," laughed Finny obliviously.

"What are you laughin' for? Are you tryin' to kill us too, you idgit?" Bard yelled, an angry tick forming in his forehead as he glared at the blond gardener.

Tanaka, the ever unflappable, simply gave his signature, "Ho-ho."

* * *

CHAPTER THREE - HIS HERO AND HIS BUTLER, STRONGEST

* * *

Beo sighed inaudibly as loud crashes and panicked cries echoed from the hallway.

"Quite a commotion going out there. It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well," smirked Sir Randall - arguably the most annoying (if relatively harmless) person he had met since Cornelius Fudge. Harry rolled his eyes as a rather overweight man - Sir Walbert, head of the Queen's accounts and squib son of an influential Dark family - spoke up with his mouth full of sandwich, "Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?"

Beo just barely held back a snort of disbelief, and he saw Ciel and all of the Earl's companions were wearing matching smirks. Oh, what was his little brother into now... "And someone will. He is just waiting for the opportune moment," commented the Chinese man, his eyes closed peacefully and head tilted innocently to the side. Harry smirked - the Dark magic was practically rolling off of the man in waves. It would make it so very easy to mess with the man's head.

"Indeed," agreed Ciel's aunt, Madame Red. "He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?"

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss," smirked the Earl.

"That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" ground out Sir Dumb Mustache, aka Randall.

A blonde man with a scar running down his face jerked and scratched the table, making the Q ball roll into the net. "Ugh... tch," grunted the man, whom reminded Harry of a less refined Malfoy. Another squib, perhaps? More interesting than the man's family history, however, was the blonde's reaction to Ciel's statement. Harry would have to keep an eye out for that one.

"Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward," taunted Ciel.

"What a vulture!" sneered Sir Randall. Harry snarled silently, choosing that moment to step out of the shadows from where he had been hiding under his invisibility cloak. Luckily for Beo, it just so happened that his hiding place had been directly behind Sir Randall's chair.

"Tsk, tsk, Sir Randall. Do be careful how you smear my Lord's family name," purred Beo darkly, his voice sending shivers down everyone's spine. Lau's eyes shot open as he stared at the owner if the voice, his mouth working up and down silently before he shut it with an audible click and stepped closer towards Ciel and Sebastian, as if hoping that they would protect him. Sir Randall gulped slightly, turning around to come face to face with a smiling young man.

"W-Who are you?" he stuttered out.

"Oh my, how rude of myself. Do forgive me. I am Sir Wulf, the little Lord's bodyguard," grinned the sixteen year old, his black bangs falling slightly into chilling emerald eyes.

In a rather stupid attempt to lighten the tension of the room, Vanel spoke up and redirected the conversation into potentially safer waters. "Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall. What next, Lord Phantomhive?"

"It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?" Ciel nodded politely to the man before turning back to Sir Randall with a blank face. "How soon can you secure the payment?"

Randall grimaced and sighed, looking away from the young boy. "Tonight, I'll have it by then."

"Then I'll send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?" smirked Ciel condescendingly as the young Earl strode up to the pool table, his polished black boots clacking softly against the floor. He hoisted himself up onto the polished edge of the table and carefully took aim.

"You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?" choked out sandwich man - er, that is to say, Sir Walbert.

"Naturally," scoffed the blue clad Earl, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Beo strode up to stand next to the young Earl in his dark green, almost black, suit, white undershirt, and emerald tie. Even relaxed and with his hands in his pockets, the teenaged bodyguard managed to give off an air of power and strength.

Sir Randall, still slightly intimidated, hesitated before calling out, "Careful, or your greed will undo you," just as Ciel shot. The young boy jerked slightly in surprise, throwing his aim off just slightly. As the eight ball rolled towards one of the nets, it looked as if the black ball would just miss before it suddenly curved and plopped right into the white netting. Beo grinned.

"Am I undone?" murmured Ciel to the room, turning to glare at Randall. Beo placed a hand on the young Earl's shoulder as the young boy hopped off the table.

"Never, little Lord," assured Beo as the lord and his entourage exited the room save for the butler, who rounded up the guests and began to escort them out.

* * *

"Your tea," announced Sebastian as he stepped into the drawing room a short while later. Ciel, Lau, and Madame Red seemed to have been in the middle of a conversation, with Grell and Lau's "sister" lurking on the sidelines. A short distance away, Beo was sprawled out on the plush sofa and reading what appeared to be an ancient tome, the cover so faded not even Sebastian could make it out. The teen's dress jacket had been carelessly slung over the back of the couch, and Sebastian nearly twitched at the sight of the bodyguard's crumpled clothes and messy hair, free from its customary ponytail. Deciding that it would be best to ignore Beo for now, Sebastian turned back to his young master and the other guests. "Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum &amp; Mason today."

"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well," smiled Lau.

"So can other things, I am sure..." drawled Beo from his spot on the sofa, his so very green eyes never leaving the dusty pages of the novel. Both Sebastian and Lau barely suppressed a twitch, both for different reasons.

"Grell," barked out Madame Red imperiously, making her brunette butler perk up immediately.

"Ah, yes, my lady."

"Learn something from Sebastian," ordered the crimson haired Angelina Durless.

"Uh, yes..." murmured Grell submissively, visibly deflating.

"Just look at him. I mean, his physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city," squealed Madame Red, practically molesting Sebastian. The butler jumped, and Beo was by his side in an instant, peeling the woman's prying hands off of Sebastian.

"Ahem! Madam Red," stuttered out Ciel, blushing furiously.

"Oh, Sorry. I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit," tittered Madame Red, withdrawing her hands fully from both of the black haired males. Beo sighed in relief and wandered back to the sofa, snatching up his book only to come back and plop down on the arm of Ciel's chair and continue reading. Everyone watching sweat dropped slightly at the teen's mindless behavior and returned to their previous conversations.

"So, do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" questioned Lau.

"Perhaps," replied Ciel disinterestedly. Beo's jaw dropped and he stared at everyone, wide-eyed.

"Please, you must be joking. It was obviously that scar faced man - Vanel - and don't event try to claim that you disagree, little lord," scoffed Beo, finally closing the book and placing it into one of his seemingly limitless pockets.

"That may be so, but why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?" begged Angelina Durless, only to be met with the blank stares of Beo, Ciel, and Sebastian.

"I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord. If the earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing," chimed in Lau, his eyes closed as he smiled (as usual).

"Yes, yes you are. It had best stay that way, Lau," smiled Harry, his voice chilling once more, causing both Sebastian and Ciel regard him in surprise. What did the bodyguard have against Lau? "We wouldn't want delusions of grandeur going to your head, hmmm? We are, after all, just butterflies in the course of history." Lau twitched.

"Of course, Sir Wulf. I would never lay a hand against the adorable young Earl."

"Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!" interjected Madame Red furiously, yanking Ciel out of his chair and squishing the young Earl against her as she glared at the Chinese man.

"You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, dear madam," assured Lau innocently, causing everyone watching to sigh and tsk in annoyance.

Madame Red's jaw dropped and she practically leapt at the secret wizard. "Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now, sir!" she cried, accidentally pushing Ciel. The boy was just about to fall when a hand shot out, quick as lightning, to grab the little lord's arm and pull him back up. Ciel smiled gratefully up at the emerald eyes of his rescuer.

"Hahahaha. Sorry, I'm joking of course," giggled Lau in a desperate attempt to save the situation as Sebastian, Beo, and Ciel exited the room.

"Master?" said Sebastian in a tilting voice, turning the simple word into a question as the demon studied the odd expression on the young Earl's face. Beo's eyes narrowed as he felt the wards he had out up alert him to the identity of two trespassers.

"Oh, the rats are here..." murmured Ciel as a grey blur ran over his foot and down the corridor.

"Yes, and two human ones outside," hissed Beo.

"Do not attack unless provoked," ordered Ciel immediately, not wanting the other teen's overprotectiveness to ruin his plan. "I want you to stay with Sebastian."

Green eyes glared down at the boy for what seemed to be hours before Beo finally nodded and turned to Sebastian. "What needs to be done first? I have a feeling that our time is running short."

Suddenly, loud shouts came from the other end of the corridor as the three stooges- whoops, servants, raced into view.

"It went that waaaay!" cried Bard dejectedly.

"And here, too..." commented Ciel as he saw several more grey balls of fur.

"Get it! Aghhhhh!" cried Mey-Rin as the mice took off down the corridor with the three stooges in hot pursuit.

Beo didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Ciel stared after his servants for a second, processing what he just saw, before sighing and shaking his head. "I wonder if that's what my friends and I always looked like, back then... when we were still little kids..." murmured Harry wistfully, watching as the three turned the corner, slipping and sliding as they went.

Sebastian sighed and continued his valiant effort to keep everything running smoothly in the Phantomhive household. "Master. Today's dessert is a deep-dish pie prepared with flesh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?"

"Bring it to my study. I'm done here," ordered Ciel dismissively. Harry opened his mouth - possibly to hiss about spoiled brats - but then paused, thought better about it, and closed his mouth with a shrug.

"I can't say I blame you."

Sebastian, by now beginning to become accustomed to Beo's untimely interjections, ignored the shorter teen and focused only on his young master. "Certainly, my lord."

Ciel nodded and wandered back to his den, leaving the two raven haired "servants" standing in the hallway. The air immediately filled with tension as Sebatian fought off his desire to glare at the boy and wring his scrawny neck, annoyed at having been denied answers every time he had questioned the bodyguard. Just as it appeared that one of them would make their move, three familiar figures skidded around the corner in pursuit of a horde of rats.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake..." muttered Harry in exasperation. "Does it ever end?"

"Unfortunately, no," ground out the demon butler as the duo watched the three servants run around them in circles, waving fishing nets and tripping over each other.

"This has to be stopped," declared Beo as his left eye began to twitch again.

"For once, it seems we are in agreement," conceded Sebastian, observing the spectacle in distaste. Emerald and garnet eyes met for a brief millisecond before both ravens bent down and snatched up two handfuls of rats, lightning quick.

"That's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work," ordered Sebastian as he and Beo dumped the rats into the nets and discretely wiped their hands on towels that Sebastian could have sword were not there a minute ago.

"Sir yes sirs," sighed the servants as they turned around to march away.

"A valiant effort. Perhaps next time, though, you should let the mouse traps do their jobs, or fetch one of us," suggested Beo as the three began to walk away, his voice sugar sweet and an innocent smile on his face.

"Um... Uh... Yes sir!" stuttered the blushing servants before they scrambled away.

"They're just going to be worse now, you know," glowered Sebastian as he watched the idiot trio leave, flustered with praise.

"We'll see," replied the other, and that was that.

Now, they just had to wait for their chance to have some fun.

* * *

The navy haired boy paused before he entered the study, his hand faintly trembling as it rested on the handle. He heard the voices of Sebastian, Beo, and the others from a few hallways down, and let out a shaky sigh. Ciel knew that at least one of the men Beo had mentioned were probably in there, but if he wanted to find out who was the drug smuggler was for certain, then this was the best possible route.

_Sebastian... Harry..._

_Don't fail me._

The oak door swung open, and Ciel let out a deep breath before stepping into the room calmly. There was a flash of white, and then a cloth rag was pressed against his face and the familiar smell of chloroform flooded his senses. A last surge of panic went through him, and the golden mark on his hand pulsed, casting a modified shield charm on Ciel to protect him from physical harm.

On the other side of the manor, a black head twitched ever so slightly and emerald eyes narrowed in hate and rage.

"Their souls will never find peace."

* * *

A raven haired butler nonchalantly pushed a metal cart laden with food down the dim, twisted hallways of Phantomhive manor. His fingers twitched ever so slightly and his eyes darted behind him. He knew someone was watching him, but who and from where?

Shaking off the persistent feeling, Sebastian strolled up to an oak door and knocked on it lightly, causing it to swing ajar very slightly. "Young master. I brought your pie and afternoon tea." Receiving no reply, the butler pushed open the door and (fake) gasped at the papers and books strewn throughout the room. "This is terrible...! The refreshments will all be wasted now..."

"You could at least pretend that you care."

Sebastian froze at the familiar voice and turned around to see Beo leaning against the wall, his head tilted so that his emerald eyes were shadowed by the black mane. In that instant, just for a split second, Sebastian experienced an exhilarating rush of familiarity and fear at the unconfined mane of midnight black hair and cruel smirk.

"Death?" Sebastian breathed out, too softly for even himself to hear, before he mentally gave himself a shake and relaxed back to his normal stance. "I am afraid I do not know what you are speaking of," replied Sebastian charmingly, louder this time.

"Hmph. Don't give me that, demon," sneered Beo, tossing back his head and meeting Sebastian's copper eyes, which quickly bled to fuchsia at his words.

"So, the young master told you?" asked the butler.

Beo rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the paneled wood wall. "Please - you practically leach black soul energy. Not even a Dark Lord has the taint of such evil." Sebastian's eyes widened briefly in realization as he quickly abandoned the cart and paced over to the bodyguard.

"You are a wizard, aren't you?" he questioned with narrowed eyes. "A member of the same type of beings as Lau, I assume."

"As if. Lau is a primitive wizard, not even a proper sorcerer or warlock. He could never match someone of my class," scoffed the seventeen year old. "Now then, I do believe we have an Earl to rescue. Shall we do this your way, or mine?"

"I do believe that, as his contracted servant, the first true mission should be done my way."

"Very well. Lead on."

* * *

,

Sky blue eyes blinked open as Ciel gradually regained consciousness, taking in the rather plain room and the familiar feelings of being bound. The young boy swallowed down his nervousness and glared up at the form above him that was smoking lazily.

"The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's guard dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nick names do you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?" sneered the Italian.

"I thought it would be you. You shame your family, Azzurro Vanel," spat the young Earl, speaking past the ball of nervousness in the back of his throat.

"Haha. Come now, my little lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found the drug trade," monologued the brunette in typical villain fashion.

Ciel's glare intensified as he glowered at the scarred man in front of him. "The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them," he dutifully replied as the Queen's Guard Dog.

Vanel rolled his eyes and turned around, taking several steps away from the boy kneeling on his floor. "Ugh. You know this is why I hate all you Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that. You act like this woman is your own mother. You line your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?" he offered, his tone a mix of exasperation and pleading.

Ciel scoffed at the Italian's pathetic attempt at manipulation. "I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it. I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you."

"You brat, don't underestimate me," gritted out Vanel, barely refraining from hitting the Earl. "My men are already waiting at your estate. Where is the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start dying one by one."

Ciel smirked - Harry's wards would cause any bullet to phase harmlessly through anyone it came in contact with. "Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch."

Vanel sneered at the blue haired boy and lifted the walkie talkie up to his mouth. "Did you hear that? The time for talk is over."

* * *

"Oh dear, this is most troubling. Where could the master have been taken?" wondered Sebastian in a sugar sweet voice, inwardly smirking as Beo visibly twitched. The boy had been attempting to drag him to Vanel manor for the past half hour, and had developed a spectacular eye twitch.

"Sebastian!" panted out the purple haired maid as she ran around the corner. " I just found the letter, yes I did!"

"A letter - how cliché... and idiotic," tsked Beo under his breath, turning away from what he had already disregarded as an unimportant topic.

"Addressed to whom?" questioned Sebastian, a slight edge to his voice.

Mey-Rin squealed and blushed, looking at the floor and scuffing the toes of her shoes slightly. "Oh, to the servants of the Earl Phantomhive."

"Mey-Rin. the letter, please," ground out Sebastian. Honestly, humans were unbelievably dim.. and extremely annoying.

"Eh? Letter? Oh, yes sir!" stammered the maid, handing the plain letter over to the butler. Sebastian eyes skimmed the letter quickly, with Beo peering over his shoulder.

"'If you want to return your Master safely, come to Nova garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible...' Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter," exclaimed Sebastian. Beo's eyes narrowed as his fists clenched slightly.

"You have a time limit, Sebastian. If I feel like things are taking too long, I will end your games and do it my way," growled the messy haired teen lowly.

"I would expect nothing less from a Phantomhive bodyguard," agreed the crow demon.

Suddenly, a glint of metal caught the demon's eye - he was so distracted by Beo, that he had not seen the bullet until it was making contact with Mey-Rin's skin - but then it went right through her and smashed into a porcelain vase, shattering it.

"Try and get Lau to do that," hissed Beo joyfully under his breath, almost prompting Sebastian to roll his eyes at the childish display.

"Sebastian," called the blonde gardener as he, Bard, and Angelina Durless entered the corridor.

"What is going on here?" asked Madame Red.

"Sorry for the noise my lady. I assure you nothing is wrong. Please don't concern yourself," assured Sebastian charmingly.

"Humph, nothing, are you sure?" interrogated Madame Red, frowning.

"Never fear, Madame. I will ensure that everything is taken care of." Beo's eyes flashed almost unnoticeably and his pleasant smile curled into a smirk. "One way or another."

"Everyone, Sir Wulf and I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?" Sebatian passed the pie he was going to give to Ciel over to the blonde chef, giving one of his closed mouth smiles.

"Um..." began Bard, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and closing his eyes. "So, when you say clean uh... that means we can eat it, right?" The army veteran opened his eyes only to blink in shock at the empty hallway. "...Sebastian? Beo?"

"Huh? What's this?" asked Finny as he caught a note that was drifting down slowly. "The pie is yours. Do with it what you will. Take care, Sir Beo Wulf."

"Well, that answers that question," shrugged Bard. "Let's dig in!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Vanel was pacing back and forth, waiting for word from his assassins and puzzling over a strange development. Every time he had raised his hand to hit the child or pulled his leg back to give him a good kick, a feeling of deep foreboding would settle over him and he would back off again.

Suddenly, the radio crackled to life and a man's voice came through. "Sorry, I missed!" Ciel smirked, and wondered who was the cause - Sebastian, or Harry?

"What do you mean you missed?" snarled Vanel into the phone. "You are complete idiots! Never should have hired scum like you. Just get back here," he ordered.

"Um, sir, something is off," replied the man, peering into the dust cloud from behind the car. "I see something - wait, two somethings. What are those?!" he cried fearfully.

"Oh, what's wrong? Did you little girls see a bear in the woods?" chuckled Vanel, amused at his not-so-witty statement.

Ciel could practically hear Beo's amused voice in his ear, "Just like Uncle Vernon," and glimpse emerald eyes in the corner of his vision before they faded away. The mark on his hand pulsed and sent a warmth rushing through him, leaving the young boy feeling giddy.

'_Ciel? Ciel, can you hear me?'_ Beo's voice rang through his head and the boy nearly jumped out of his skin in shock.

'_Harry?'_ he thought back as hard as he could.

_'AH! OW!_ No need to shout! Listen, I can't keep the connection open very long. Sebastian and I are on the way. If things get out of control, think my name as hard as you can, understand?' The voice was tight and tinged with worry, causing another flash of warmth to flood through Ciel.

_'Alright.'_

_'Take care.' _With that, the presence faded from his mind completely, leaving only a tingling feeling in the back of Ciel's mind. The young Earl was snapped from his mental wondering by a scream, loud and sharp despite the accompanying crackle.

"What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me," barked Vanel into the phone, a drop of sweat making its way down his face. Ciel could feel a sinister chuckle attempting to escape despite his best efforts.

"Ahhhh! Hurry it up!" came the panicked voices from the walkie talkie, and Vanel clutched it tighter in frustration. "It's coming, closer...!"

The Italian finally lost control and practically shouted, "That's it! I have had enough of your games already!"

"No good, It's here! Aghhhhh!" The device went silent, and Vanel's eyes widened as his hand shook.

"Uh, hello? What's happened?"

Ciel smirked, and finally let his chuckles out. He had a feeling that those two rats would never be found. "Ha, Hahaha. That's too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over." His blue eyes widened as Vanel snarled, the Italian's hand drawing back and punching him hard in the face.

"Ah! Ow, damn!" cried the man, rubbing his hurt knuckles and the fist print that had appeared on his face. "What kind of witchcraft...?"

Ciel could have sworn that he heard Sebastian's familiar, dark chuckle and Harry's voice lazily complaining that he wasn't a witch, dang it!

The Italian's eyes narrowed and he drew back his legs, kicking Ciel in the ribs. Again, Vanel's foot hurt as though he had kicked concrete and his ribs had a nice purple bruise. "So, I can't hurt you, huh?" sneered the man. "Hmm... I wonder what this sorcery considers harm. There are plenty of things I can do with a pretty boy like you." Ciel's eyes widened in terror, and his thoughts scattered in panic. Yet even so, he remained completely stoic on the outside, glaring defiantly at the drug lord.

"You listen to me!" cried the Italian into the walkie talkie as he stepped towards the terrified Earl. "I don't know who you are, but if you don't answer me and hand over what I want, the Phantomhive brat will be the one punished! But don't worry too much, he might even enjoy it!"

"Bad move... I'll make you sssssuffer." Vanel's eyes widened in terror and he gulped audibly. The voice was dark and would have been considered a growl, if it weren't for the slight hissing quality and drawn out "s"s.

Harry.

"Hello," came another voice, much more calm and pleasant, but just as dark as the other.

"Who's this?" stammered out Vanel, in a pathetic attempt to patch up his broken pride and courage.

"Pardon me, but my friend and I represent the Phantomhive estate. We were wondering if our master might be available - for your sake, I hope he is. I'm afraid my friend is becoming a bit impatient." The Italian man's knuckles were white as he gripped the radio in a death grip, and his brown eyes were blown wide. "Hello, is anyone there? Hello?" Sebastian's voice rang out again.

"Ah…I..." stuttered out Vanel, unable to do anything more.

"Checkmate," stated Ciel, his tone bored and calm, although he was anything but inside.

"Very good, young master. We will come to get you momentarily," drawled the butler.

"Ssssee you in a flash, little lord." Vanel gulped, and eyed Ciel warily, as if debating whether or not to carry through with his threat. "Oh, and by the way," Harry's voice rang through the walkie talkie clearly this time, with no hindering static or hissing. "Keep your filthy paws off my brother, or I'll remove them."

The line went dead.

Vanel whimpered.

* * *

Several miles away from the Vanel mansion, two men were trembling in fear, while two others were beginning their interrogation.

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone," grinned the butler, his signature smile sending shivers down the spines of the two assassins. The younger looking man accompanying the butler rolled his eyes before baring his teeth savagely and glaring at the two men.

"Listen up, because I will only ask this once, and then I will let my partner do as he desires." Beo smirked inwardly - he did still have morals, after all, and would never leave someone in the... er... tender mercies, of Sebastian.

Not that they knew that.

"First," began Beo, pausing to yawn and show off his fangs (AN: Don't shoot! I will explain later!), "I'd like to know who you work for. Hurry up now. I'm not exactly what you would call a patient being."

"Ah, our employer's name is Azzurro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city. It's in the East End. We just work for him!" cried one of the men, terrified that they would fall off the cliff. His friend just trembled beside him, clutching the steering wheel with white fingers, terrified from the feel of the Black magic the two raven haired beings were radiating.

"But of course, we understand. We are very sorry to have interrupted your work, gentlemen," the emerald eyed boy smirked and jumped off the hood of the car as his companion continued speaking. "I'll let you go now. Have a safe trip."

The two Phantomhive servants started strolling down the road as an explosion rocked behind them. Neither of the two seemed to notice, and Sebastian pulled out a golden stopwatch. "Oh dear. Look at how late it's gotten. If we don't move quickly, we shall never have dinner ready in time."

"Hmph, I'll be waiting for you at the mansion," yawned Beo as he stretched out his arms and cricked his neck, his black hair swaying from side to side.

"You believe that you best me in a race?" smirked the demon arrogantly. In reply, the bodyguard simply shrugged and vanished without a trace. Sebastian blinked twice before sneering and taking off for the Vanel Mansion, in a (futile) attempt to arrive before Beo.

Meanwhile, two men were lying on their backs in a canyon and panting heavily, surrounded by wreckage and dying flames. "Dear God, Gaunt, that was close!" choked out the brown haired assassin, and his grey eyed friend nodded.

"Yeah, I barely got a shield up in time. We're just lucky those two let us go, Riddle. Let's leave Vanel to his fate and go back to Little Hangleton."

"Agreed. We won't have a boss after this, anyway." The two stood up and dusted off their plain clothes before staggering off through the canyon in search of a way up.

"My, my, looks like I'll be seeing dear Tommy-boy in this world, after all..." Green eyes glinted as they vanished into the shadows, unseen by all.

Vanel watched the young, blue-eyed boy pressed against the corner in disgust as he shouted into his walkie-talkie, alerting everyone in the facility. "Listen up, the Phantomhive boy has help on the way!"

Neither Ciel nor Vanel noticed the muffled "thumps" behind a painting near the entrance of the room.

Back in the front of the Italian's manor, chaos was everywhere. Men with rifles and guns of all sorts were everywhere, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious or strange. "Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not so much as a single rat gets through!" called the Head Guard.

In all the confusion, who could really blame them for missing a man in a black butler's outfit as he strolled up the white marble steps and retrieved his golden pocket watch, checked it, and put it back in his pocket. "My, my, what a splendid home. Where is Sir Wulf, I wonder?" Sebastian paused before searching for the other's scent, finding it in a secret room nearby his master's. "Oh, I see... you win this round after all."

"Hey, who is this guy?!" cried one of the armed men, his brown eyes wide with shock and swinging his gun around.

"Ah, my apologies. You see... I represent the Phantomhive household."

* * *

"This pie... is so good..." moaned Bard.

Mey-Rin and Finny nodded frantically as they continued to shovel the pastry into their mouths.

"Ho-ho-ho... Pie is good."

Everyone paused.

"Tanaka...?"

* * *

Vanel gulped as he shifted his grip on the brat and adjusted the aim of the silver gun in his hand. If worst came to worst, he'd still be able to kill the Queen's Guard dog. He would have that much.

As he was thinking this, a tall man with disorganized (*cough*lecherous*cough*) raven hair strolled into the doorway, his eyes closed with his signature smile in place. "I have come to retrieve my master."

"Is this a joke?" laughed Vanel, feeling his knees go weak. "I was expecting giants and instead I got-a some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. What happened to your partner, anyway? Did he get filled with bullet holes?"

Ciel stiffened against the Italian, his eyes widening briefly before he drooped back down. Sebastian, however, merely scowled. "I am afraid not. I am not sure whether he has been extraordinarily helpful, or completely useless."

"Eh?"ground out the Italian, completely confused.

"Either way," continued Sebastian, ignoring the rather inarticulate drug lord, "it would have turned out the same. I am simply one hell of a butler... I promise."

Vanel just rolled his eyes, no longer frightened of the butler. Surely someone so skinny and... gangly... couldn't be a threat! "Yeah, sure. It does not matter anyway, I have no intention of fighting you." Vanel grinned rather nastily and muttered under his breath, "Not yet..." He felt the young boy jerk against him slightly, but the Italian would never know it was because Ciel was trying very hard not to scoff and laugh.

"But you better have what I asked for!" spat out Vanel, his English leaving much to be desired. The cigar in his mouth was smoking slightly, and his dirty ash blonde hair a mess from Vanel's nervous tick of running his hands through it.

"Yes I do," smile Sebastian pleasantly, pulling an envelope out of his black cotton pocket. "It's right here."

Vanel grinned and paused, clearly waiting for something. However, nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that your two men are a bit...tied up, at the moment," came a new voice from behind a wall painting on the left threshold of the entry way. Ciel smirked, his cerulean eyes lighting up with cruel joy and a smirk crawling onto his face. Azurro gasped and gulped, his fingers twitching against the gun and a bead of sweat slowly dripping down his tanned skin from the Italian's hairline. He knew that voice. The brother of Earl Phantomhive had arrived.

"It was a good idea, I'll admit. Only an utter fool would go up against the Phantomhive, lord of the games, without a trump card hidden." As the voice echoed through the room, the pastel painting swung outward.

Vanel saw the boot first, made out of some kind of black scales. Next came the leg, clad only in dark charcoal trousers, and then the teenager lurched into view. His shirt was the same midnight black as his boots, and looked to be made from the finest silk Vanel had ever seen. He wore some sort of red robes, fastened together with black straps of the same scaly material as the boots and covered in carriers for ammunition and weapons of all kinds. There was a sword on his hip, and the Italian was fairly certain there was a machine gun on the boy's back. (AN: Yes, this is my version of Harry's Auror outfit. If I have time, I might draw it and add it to the cover).

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Beo Wulf, Head Knight and Representative to the Ministry of Magic for Her Majesty the Queen, and elder brother of Ciel Phantomhive. I do believe you have someone of mine."

"Ministry of what?" Vanel laughed, trying to ignore the building feeling of panic. Not only was this brother of the Earl the Leader of the Queen's Knights, but also the same type of freak as his parents.

"Master, how unfortunate, they don't seem to have taken very good care of you. You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that. But then I guess that's appropriate," Sebastian smirked wickedly. Beo just sighed and rolled his eyes exasperatedly, ignoring what sounded suspiciously like, "Absolutely no decorum," from Sebastian.

"I-lf you come any closer, I will shoot him!" stuttered out Vanel, his eyes wild and voice raising higher with each word. Both Sebastian and Beo remained completely unaffected, simply regarding the Italian cool with raised eyebrows.

"Little brother, do I need to remove his hands for you?" smiled Beo pleasantly.

Ciel had felt nothing but an overwhelming sense of disgust wash over him ever since Azzuro had grabbed him and put him in a choke hold with the silver barrel of the gun pressed against his head. Beo's words dispersed the haze of panic in his mind better than anything else that had happened thus far, and he managed to drawl out in a tone that matched the disgust he was feeling, "Please do. However, can we move this along? His breath smells awful."

"But if we come any closer, he might kill you," chimed in Sebastian, his typical smirk in place.

"Well then, are you saying you want to break the contract?" Ciel felt a little bit of relief at the thought - he had come to care for Sebastian, slightly, since that fateful day Sebastian had "rescued" the young Earl from his torturers, but the thought of someone stealing his soul still frightened the young boy.

"No, of course not. Nothing has changed; I remain your faithful servant, lord."

Vanel felt his eye twitch as the three began conversing without him. He was a valid threat, dammit! "What the hell kind of-a nonsense are you two talking about?!"

"The very kind of nonsense you're parents practiced on a daily basis, Azzuro Vanel - or should I say, Ashwind Malfoy?" Everyone froze at Beo's words, and Vanel felt his hand start to tremble. How had he known that? How could anyone know that? He hadn't seen his blasted blood family since he was 11 and a letter from Hogwarts hadn't come!

"Magic and monsters, oh me, oh my. The horror you must feel at the thought of anything so... unnatural." Vanel gulped as the black haired teen continued talking, feeling the familiar cold feeling of dread creeping down his back and to his trembling hands.

"Now then, I do believe this has gone on long enough." The silver gun made a dull thunk as it slipped from "Azzuro's" fingers and fell to the ground. The Italian released the young Earl, whom immediately stood and strolled nonchalantly over to his butler, who began fussing with Ciel's messed up outfit while keeping an eye on Beo.

"Wh-What is happening?" the Italian cried out in horror as he stared at his hands. The tanned skin was paling and peeling off as his hands decayed before his eyes and his bones turned to dust and streamed down to the floor.

"Death has judged you, and you have been found... inconvenient. Unnecessary, unwanted, and unclean. Your very existence is not only useless, but a hindrance to this universe. However, Death is merciful. You shall live, a wanted drug lord with only one arm. You will have to depend on your men for every little thing, and should they betray you, you will be helpless.

But you will live. That is Death's mercy." Vanel screamed out in horror as his left arm disintegrated.

"I suggest you lie low... forever," smiled Sebastian, and the Italian fell to his knees, trembling and crying as he nodded.

"Farewell, Azzurro Vanel. We shall meet again, when the time for your end has come." With that, the Master of Death picked up his little brother despite the Earl's sleepy protests and walked out of the room, sharing a glance with Sebastian as he exited the room. The demon smirked as he strolled after the teen, theming one parting smirk over his shoulder at the Italian before he began walking down the polished hallways. The butler's black shoes clacked against the floor as they caught up with the scaled boots, not pausing at any of the unconscious bodies they passed.

"Please note that I am not happy with you taking my prey from me, although it was rather amusing to watch all of Vanel's guards spontaneously faint. I do believe one fell in a bowl of spaghetti," grumbled Sebastian as the three exited the building, Ciel asleep in his brother's arms.

"It wasn't their time," stated Beo politely and with a touch of wistfulness as the two began the long run back to the Phantomhive manor.

"...What you did to Vanel. That was not mercy.""Wasn't it?" With that, the teen sped off, almost too fast for even Sebastian to follow.

The demon cursed and took off after the bodyguard, trying his best to keep the younger one in his sights. "I don't know who or what you are, Beo Wulf, but I swear I will find out."

Sebastian was pretty sure he had heard a chuckle from somewhere up ahead.

* * *

"Wake up, little brother." Ciel's blue eyes blearily blinked open as the words drifted hazily into his consciousness. The young boy greedily drank in the arch of oak trees on either side of the dusty road, and the whitewashed manor ahead. "We're home," he whispered sleepily.

Harry's smile had never been more beautiful.

Ciel only wished that his brother could teach him how to be so happy.

"You are awake, master?" Ciel turned to look at his butler and nodded, still worn out from his ordeal with Vanel.

"Master! Welcome home, sir!" Finny shouted out as he rushed up the cobblestone path from the manor down to the dirt of the road.

Mey-Rin's eyes widened as she saw the young Earl's pained and sleepy eyes. "Oh, dear!"

"Master Ciel, someone hurt you!" cried the young blonde gardener as he gazed worriedly at the navy haired boy.

"I'm fine, not injured at all," argued Ciel. All three servants looked at him sorrowfully for a moment before Bard stepped forward, rubbing the back of s neck in a usual frustrated or nervous tick.

"Someone doesn't have to physically harm you to hurt you, young master," stated the cook plainly, seeming oddly serious.

Ciel simply stared at the three with wide eyes, confused as to what they were saying. How could someone hurt you without physically hurting you? Moreover, why are they so concerned?

"Come one young master, You should have hot chocolate before bed!" squealed the maid cheerfully, mostly returning to her normal self.

"Yeah, some food too! You must be starving!" cheered the blonde teen.

"...Very well," murmured Ciel as Beo let the young Earl down and brushed the wrinkles and dust away.

Suddenly, Sebastian dropped down on one knee and placed a fist over his heart, head bowed. "Master... I'm so terribly sorry. I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How could I ever atone...? I hang my head in shame." Everyone blinked. What on earth could be so serious.

"Dinner is not ready."

Everyone sweat dropped. Beo's hand reached out and cuffed Sebastian in the back of his head before withdrawing, his hand a blur as it shot out and returned. "Tch, idiot."

End of Chapter

* * *

**AN: **

Sebastian: Hello, dear readers. On the next chapter, due to the suggestion of Lady Elizabeth, Master Ciel's betrothed, we will be holding a ball.

...Unfortunately... my young master cannot dance to save his life.

His attempts are so pathetic that calling in a dancing master would be too embarrassing. And somehow, Beo vanished as soon as the word "dancing" was mentioned.

Huh… It seems as if I shall have to rid my lord of his two left feet myself.

Next time on Beowulf: "His Butler, Omnipotent. His Hero, Master of Avoidance."

You see, I am simply one hell of a butler.

Beo: We get it, we get it. Switch it to Japanese and then translate it back and it can say either "one hell of a butler" or "a demon and a butler." We get it. Move on withi life you OCD, narcissistic -

Sebastian: Dancing.

Beo: *crickets crickets - he vanished into thin air*

Sebastian: *smirks*

Ciel: *sigh* DragonSiren7 does NOT own Kuroshitsuji or Harry Potter. If she did, she would have a lot more cash.

DragonSiren7: And be out of high school. Oh, also, if any of you are reading my "The End Game" fanfic, that is to be updated next! Updates are going to be slow for a while because for me, THIS WAS THE SECOND WEEK OF SCHOOL!

To those of you who also finished you're second week of school, congratulations, this was my present to you.

To those of you who were already in school before this month, I wish to express my deepest condolences and sympathies for the past and upcoming late nights and busy days.

Keep on being awesome, my readers.

Will you review if I don't ask for reviews? Eh. It will probably be a while before I update, but I definitely won't update before... 30 reviews! I know I just doubled the amount of necessary reviews, but you guys are reviewing like crazy already! I don't think I need to worry too much! ^_^

Ciao for now,

DragonSiren7


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey guys! So, guess what? I've had this chapter pretty much finished for awhile now, but I was waiting to reach a 100 reviews. I guess 30 was too much to ask for, huh? Anyway, back to 15 reviews for a chapter, I suppose.

Reviewers:

**Paxloria** \- thanks for the help! I'll fix it soon! Sorry for posting this without you betaing it, again. *sigh+

Thank you so much everyone, and especially foxchick1 for making me post this!

Thank you also to everyone who has followed, favorited, and communitied!

* * *

The sun peeked over the edge of the Phantomhive manor as the morning rose with the servants. All was quiet in the manor even two hours later, when the young master of the manor, Ciel Phantomhive, was wandering down the halls of the ancient building down to his study.

Beo, following his younger brother down the halls of the mansion, looked around nervously, his grip continuously clenching and relaxing around Ciel's shoulder. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Har-... Beo, what is wrong?" wondered Ciel. Beo _never _looked nervous, but the older teen seemed to be on the edge of a panic attack. What could have worried his brother and bodyguard so?

Just as Beo opened his mouth to reply, emerald eyes widened and he flung both himself and Ciel against the wall just as a blur of red, black, and white came hurdling around the corner.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" cried Grell, Madame Red's incompetent butler. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." The butler's eyes widened as he came crashing closer and closer to the wall. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"What?" shouted Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin simultaneously as Grell crashed into the wall next to them, the food and drinks from the trolley flying everywhere as the brunette sunk to the floor in a daze.

"Hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot!" screamed Finny in pain and shock as the boiling tea fell on him.

Grell let out a girly shriek, the tablecloth of the trolley, and dragged it over to Finny, knocking most of the china still on top of it to the floor. "I'm so, so sorry! I'll wipe it off!"

Beo sighed and hastened over to the pair, yanking the tablecloth from Grell and pulling a towel out of... somewhere...while yanking Finny's shirt off and wringing it out at the same time.

"Here, Fin," said the butler as he tossed Finny the towel with a green shirt wrapped inside. "Use the towel, and then put on the shirt. It should fit you." The gardener nodded thankfully and did as the raven ordered. Meanwhile, the green eyed 17 year wrapped the stained shirt in a white cloth napkin and somehow swept all of the broken china into the stained tablecloth without cutting himself.

"Master, why did you agree to take in such a useless idjit?" wondered Bardroy as the chef wondered over to the young Earl, bags visible under his eyes.

"You're one to talk, Bard," sighed the young Earl. The blonde chef trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly, but Ciel just sighed again before answering the American. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea at the time..."

Beo snorted as he overheard Ciel. More like the young Earl couldn't refuse his own aunt's puppy eyes. How and she said it, again? Oh right...

* * *

flashback

* * *

"Oh, Ciel darling, I have a problem. Grell is hopelessly incompetent." Beo snorted from his place against the fireplace mantle. Talk about an understatement... "Could you do me a tiny favor and have Sebastian train him to be a decent butler?" Madame Red's eyes grew impossibly large as she leaned right into Ciel's face, who was blinking rapidly and could feel a sweat drop forming.

"Uhhhh..." the Earl stuttered, in shock from the speed at which his aunt was talking.

"Can't refuse your favorite aunt, can you?"

"S-Sure, Aunty..."

* * *

flashback ends

* * *

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced." Beo smirked fondly and rolled his eyes. He seriously doubted Ciel had been thinking much of anything when he stuttered out an answer to Madame Red's request. "I never expected that I would be affected by it as well..."

"Ho ho ho," chuckled Tanaka, whom had been ignored in all the commotion.

"I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble... I simply don't know how I can apologize enough," whimpered Grell as he sniffled pathetically.

Beo felt his eye begin to twitch.

"Wait, that's it! The only thing I can do now is die! I shall atone with my death!"

"Whoa, calm down a second!" yelled Bard in shock, his eyes wide.

"Um, should we take the knife away?" chimed in Mey-Rin worriedly.

"Please, no one stop him! Someone, get a scythe and behead this guy!" That one got Beo some weird looks, and a rather wide eyed one from Grell.

"Beo... no one understands your references. . . Or you, for that matter. . . ." sighed Ciel.

"There is no need for that," stated Sebastian as he appeared out of nowhere, causing everyone but Beo and Grell to jump. If anyone wanted proof that Grell was more than he seemed, then him not jumping at Sebastian randomly appearing behind his shoulder was good enough for a court and judge, in Beo's opinion.

"Just think of the horrible mess you would make; it takes hours to clean up all of the blood," said the demon butler with his signature closed eyed smile and head tilt.

"Creeepeerrr~!" muttered Beo in a sing-song voice from behind the young Earl, causing both Sebastian and Grell's eyes to twitch and Ciel to bite back a chuckle.

"Thank you Sebastian, you're so very kind..." murmured the brunette butler in an awed tone, his eyes sparkling with worship as they looked up at the tall raven.

"Now that's just a whole other kind of creepy," muttered Beo with wide eyes, leading to more smirks and eye twitches.

"That was kind?" whispered Bard confusedly, a frown creasing his brow as he stared wide eyed at the two butlers.

The other three servants - including Tanaka - shook their heads back and forth so fast that they were blurs. Sebastian was _scary_... and so was Grell, in his own way...

"Now what I'd like to know is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master such weak tea," continued Sebastian, ignoring the conversations going on around him as he pulled out the last unbroken cup and saucer and the somehow undamaged and still mostly full teapot.

"Watch me, a spoonful for each person and one more for the pot. Finally, add half a pint of boiling water and let it steep until dark," the three servants wrote all this down frantically from notepads they pulled out of their pockets as Grell looked on in hero worship.

"Master, are you ready? It is almost time," reminded Sebastian as he turned back to Ciel and Beo. "I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now."

"Fine. Beo will be joining us, Sebastian... Thank you." Ciel turned away and strode down the hall quickly, missing Beo's pleased smile and Sebastian's customary wide eyed look at being addressed to politely. Somehow, those two words got him every time. . .

"As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand?" recovered Sebastian, turning to glare at the five servants. "Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble." The brunette butler nodded ashamedly in agreement, but his eyes still shown with awe.

It was still rather creepy, in Beo's opinion. It reminded him of how all the girls looked at Lockhart in second year. . . Gah. . . the images. . . a blonde Sebastian . . . .

"Oh, and if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not make too big a mess," continued Sebastian, rousing Beo from his mental ramblings.

"What generosity... What great kindness..." murmured Grell as he watched the two walk down the hall.

"Is he still watching us?" muttered Sebastian lowly as the two worked out of the building. Beo's eyes flickered up to the window and the teen gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes."

'Of course he is,' thought Sebastian exasperatedly to himself as he opened the carriage door for himself and the bodyguard. 'An immortal stalker that reeks of blood and death. Just what I need.'

* * *

**His Butler, Omnipotent. His Hero, Master of Avoidance.**

* * *

"Get your paper here! All the latest news! Prostitute mysteriously murdered!" cried a newsboy as Sebastian, Harry, and Ciel made their way to the shop to retrieve a new cane for Ciel.

"I'll take one," stated Beo as he tossed the newsboy a couple shillings.

"Thank you, Sir Wulf!"

"See you around, Jimmy," said Beo absentmindely as he caught back up with the other two.

"Did you know him, Sir Wulf," asked Sebastian politely. Beo just rolled his eyes and nodded, stuffing the newspaper in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Hmm, yeah. He was one of the kids captured with Ciel and I." Any chance of an awkward silence was negated when Beo paused midstep and glared at the demon. "And I have told you not to call me Sir Wulf, but rather by my first name."

"Ah, but you are the Head Knight of the Queen, and I am just a lowly butler. It is my place to call you as such," smirked Sebastian as Ciel barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Honestly, those two could be so childish.

The trio finally reached their destination and Sebastian held the door open for Ciel and Beo before following after. "Mm? Oh hello, boy. Did your father send you for something?" stated the man at the counter, rather kindly despite the frankly insulting words.

"Actually, he's here on his own business," smiled Sebastian 'pleasantly.'

"We need to pick this up," said Beo as he handed the man the note. He had been here on business before, and this man had always grated on his nerves - he had no respect for children or women, only lords of wealthy families.

"Sir Wulf, so good to see you again! I see you no longer need that cane I made for you, huh?" chuckled the man. Beo just gave a strained smile, ignoring his companions assessing gazes. "Oh, you're here for that walking stick," continued the shopkeeper as he read the note. "I was wondering who'd have a use for one as short as this. Naturally, I didn't think a chil-"

Sebastian snatched cane from the counter and held it up as one would a rapier or pistol, the head of the cane stopping just before the shocked shopkeeper's nose. "Straight as an arrow. A magnificent stick, indeed, good sir." Sebastian pulled a bag laden with coins from somewhere in his jacket and dropped it on the table. "Keep the change. Good day."

Beo glanced back before the door closed behind him to see the man half unconscious and pale as a ghost leaning against the counter. "Poor guy... Although I guess he kind of deserved it, and Sebastian didn't really do anything wrong..." shrugging to himself, Beo ended his quiet ramblings and joined his brother and acquaintance as they made their way down the cobbled pathways.

"That ridiculous strength of Finny's is a menace," complained Ciel exasperatedly as they went along, leaning slightly on his cane due to the cold weather idling up his asthma. "How could someone accidentally break a walking stick? It's a pain to special-order a new one."

Beo chuckled. Spoken just like a child, indeed.

"Certainly, what a pity to go to all that trouble. You haven't even had a growth spurt in years, young Master," said Sebastian slyly, and Beo nearly choked in an attempt to keep his chuckles at bay.

The petulant glare Ciel aimed at them just made it worse.

"And speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out.  
We shouldn't stay away for too long," continued Sebastian. All three paused and shared slightly horrified looks before hastening their pace. That was a disaster and and half an apocalypse they did _not _need to deal with.

"Look, Mama, it's the brand-new rabbit toy from Funtom, see!" Excitedly squealed a little boy as he peered into the window. Beo smiled softly.

Even after all these millennia, a child's simple joy still reminded Harry of his humanity that he was lucky to still have. The fact that it was caused by his little brother made it even better.

* * *

"The Funtom Company... The maker of toys and confection that has grown rapidly in the last three years. And this estate testifies to the company's prosperity! The manor is magnificent, don't you think?" rambled Grell as he trimmed the trees and bushes in the garden as Finny, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and chibi-Tanaka stood nearby.

"You know, it's only been around for about two years now," said Bard absentmindedly.

"What? But it looks so stately and dignified..." trailed off Grell, shocked. He had seen this _exact _manor a couple decades, earlier, he _knew _it...

"Of course it does. That was the intention," came a new unfamiliar voice, nearly causing Grell to drop his gardening tools. How could anyone have snuck up on him?

"Look, it's the Real Tanaka!" cried Fonny joyfully, smiling at the very official appearing elderly man in a well, tailored butler suit. Grell blinked stupidly. Huh?

"We haven't seem him in months!" continued Mey-Rin.

Grell eyed the man shrewdly when no one was watching. He was fairly certain humans could not change form... Could it be Death messing around again? If it was, he was /so/ screwed, and not in the good way...

"This manor was specifically built to be an exact replica of the previous one.  
It is identical in every single detail, from the window panes to the stairways, even the cracks in the pillars," continued Tanaka.

"Identical?" wondered the grim reaper. What happened to the first?

"The original Phantomhive manor burned down three years ago. The entire estate was engulfed in flames. It was a great tragedy..." explained Tanaka sadly.

"Oh, oh I see," said Grell, understanding slowly dawning on his face. "Forgive me for asking, but Master Ciel's parents, did they...?"

"Yes. Sadly, they both perished in the fire," stated Tanaka, looking down at the floor with guilt and sorrow evident in the creases of his face.

"How terrible, that poor boy!" cried Grell, just wanting to fill in the awkward silence caused by Tanaka's words. In all honesty, he couldn't care less about that brat... "Ah! Oh no, Tanaka!" The reaper's eyes were wide as the butler deflated and returned to his chibi-form. That _could not _be healthy...

"His energy and stamina levels are way below a normal person's. Being the Real Tanaka exhausts him. He just needs to rest himself for a while," explained Bard, resting against a tree as he smoked lazily.

"Oh, that's... interesting." Grell would have to keep his guard up around here. The only way a man could live in that sort of condition was if Death favored him, and that tended to mean Death was somewhere near...

"Waahhh!" cried Grell in horror as he looked away from his work and back only to realize that he had trimmed all of the plants into laughing, leering skulls. This was _not _a good sign...

"Wha-?!" shrieked Finny before the young gardener began to cowering behind a confused and startled Mey-Rin.

"Why are they all skulls?!" growled Bard exasperatedly. Honestly, at least his messes were confined to the kitchen, not spread out all over the bloody manor!

"No, not again! I've made yet another unacceptable mistake!" cried Grell, deciding to just go along and act as his character would. "I can't go on any longer!" A rope appeared from somewhere as Grell began trying to use it to hang himself.

"Quit tryin' to die all the time!" Bard groaned as he tried to keep the ladder under Grell's feet and save the idiotic brunette... again.

"But I have to! It's the only way to redeem my honor!"

"No, you bloody idjit! Gah, where's Beo and Sebastian when you need them?!"

* * *

"I'm sure you are tired, master. I'll prepare tea for you immediately," reassured Sebastian as the three walked towards the doors of the manor. Suddenly, Beo stopped and snorted before grinning madly.

"That simply cannot be good..." muttered Sebastian suspiciously as the teenaged bodyguard started leaning against the wall as he ran out of breath. Ciel shrugged, not bothering to wonder about what started Beo off _this _time, and pushed open the doors only to gasp in horror. "What's the matter?"

"My mansion...!" ground out Ciel, looking around the sparkly, girly, **_pink _**room.

"What happened to this place? Why, it's a disaster!" sneered the butler, eyeing the manor suspiciously. This was not the servant's usual brand of chaos...

"You know, I think I saw Miss Elizabeth's carriage out front a minute ago," snickered Beo as he joined the butler and his brother. Both paled simultaneously and their eyes widened.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"BEO!"

"HEEELP UUUUSSSS!"

"What is going on here?" snapped Sebastian, hoping that Beo was just playing another of his pranks. "And why on Earth are you all dressed like lunatics?"

"She's crazy! Crazy...!" moaned out Bard, his eyes wild and blonde hair sticking everywhere.

"Who is crazy?" The servants just shook, unable to provide the butler an answer. Sebastian was dragged out of his interrogation by the young master's question to Grell.

"What are you doing now?!" groaned the young boy, staring incredulously at the brunette hanging from the ceiling with a large yellow bow and ribbon on his head.

"At the moment, I believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel..." wheezed the brunette butler.

Beo eyed the man shrewdly, one eyebrow quirking up amusedly. "You know, it has been my experience that one does not typically have enough oxygen to speak after being suffocated and possibly having a broken neck."

Everyone turned to Beo incredulously, some shocked and others suspicious. "Beo... I do not even want to know how you know, let alone have experience, with that. Just get him down, Sebastian," sighed the young Earl.

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly, a high pitched shriek rang through the air, causing all the servants (Sebastian included) and Ciel to flinch.

Beo was still grinning madly.

"Ciel! Ciel, you're back! I missed you so much!" cried a young blonde girl as she picked up Ciel like a toy doll and whirled him around.

"Elizabeth! What a surprise!" Ciel managed to get out, having gone into shock the moment his feet left the floor and his vision filled with blond hair.

"Aw, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lizzie!" Beo snickered even more to that. "Oh, you really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you darling boy!  
I could just eat you!" Now that, on the other hand, was also considered very creepy by Beo...

"Lady Elizabeth," stated Sebastian pleasantly, even if it did seem a bit strained to the only wizard in the room.

"Oh, hello, Sebastian. How are you?" she asked politely, giving a small curtsy before frowning as she caught sight of Grell in a heap by Sebastian's foot. "Aww, you took him down?"

"Yes. He detracted from the beauty of the room," said Sebastian as he gave a strained smile.

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him!" pouted Elizabeth.

Sebastian blinked. "A decoration?" Did this girl completely lack common sense, or did she just not care if someone died so long as they looked 'cute'?

...He would have to completely reassess her character now...

"BEO!" she screamed suddenly, catching sight of the snickering bodyguard in the background. "How are you? Oh, you just always look so cute!" she squealed, and everyone - including Grell- turned to stare at the blonde girl. Since when could Beo be considered _cute_?

"Thank you, darling Elizabeth. I must say, I have not seen anywhere decorated as cute as this since I was 12," grinned the butler.

Ciel whistled lowly to himself. "You need to get out more, Beo..." The bodyguard just grinned charmingly.

"Yes! Just look at it all, isn't the salon so cute now?" exclaimed Lizzy, ignoring Beo and Ciel's casual conversation as she spun around in a circle and sprinkled glitter that came from somewhere (Sebastian suspected Beo, he hadn't missed that bag that the teen had pulled from his sleeve and passed the girl.)

"My mansion... It's so pink..." murmured Ciel weakly, appearing as though he were about to faint.

"From now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor!  
Don't you agree, Antoinette?" Everyone blinked. Once. Twice.

"Ho ho ho," chuckled Tanaka in a frilly pink dress with a curly blonde wig.

"Oh, and Tanaka..." Sebastian sounded as though everything he had ever worked for had come crashing down around him in the span of 30 seconds. Beo found it hilarious.

"Oh, I have a present for you and Beo, too!" cheered Elizabeth, turning to face Sebastian.

"Huh?"

Not Sebastian's most eloquent moment - as usual lately, he blamed Beo.

"Here!" Before Sebastian could even blink, Lizzy had whipped out a frilly pink bonnet - a larger version of the one used on baby dolls - and smashed it onto Sebastian's head. "You're always dressed in black. I thought this would be a nice change! What do you think, hm?"

"Where did she pull that from?" wondered Bard with wide eyes as he tried (and failed) to hold back his laughter. The other two servants shrugged before breaking out into laughter and finger pointing. Sebastian shot them a brief "death glare" and the three crashed, semi-conscious, into a heap from fright.

Unfortunately, it had no affect on Beo, whom was cackling so hard his laughs were silent and tears were streaming down his face as he leaned against the wall.

"I am deeply honored that you went to so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me," thanked Sebastian graciously as he bowed to the young lady to hide his twitching eyebrow. He was a demon, to be feared and respected! Not a doll to be used for dress-up and play pretend!

"Happy to help!" grinned the blonde cheerfully. "Oh, Beo, look what I got you!" Immediately, the bodyguard fell silent and all traces of laughter/tears vanished as he stood before the blonde with slightly shifty eyes.

"TADA! Do you like it?" Everyone gasped as Elizabeth pulled out a very fancy shirt and jacket. The shirt was a bright emerald green and had small ruffles around the collar and cuffs, while the jacket was a dark navy blue and cut in the sleeves so that the area around Beo's wrists would fall open and show the ruffles on the shirt underneath.

"Now where did _that_ come from?!" half-shouted Bard, recovering quickly from Sebastian's glare.

"What do you think?" grinned the blonde as Beo held up the outfit to the light.

"Why, I dare say it is the cutest outfit I have ever laid eyes on! Thank you, my lady," said Beo as he swept into a low bow only to tilt his head up and wink at the giggling blonde before straightening again.

"In any event, Lizzie, what are you doing here? Auntie wouldn't let you come alone," questioned Ciel, trying to ignore that it had looked as though his _brother _was flirting with his _fiancé!_ Gah. . .!

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, silly!" giggled Lizzy, throwing herself at Ciel.

"You sneaked away?!" groaned Ciel as he attempted to pry the girl from his middle. "Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

"Sebastian, who is this girl?" whispered Bard from the sidelines, giving Lizzy shifty eyes as he attempted to fix the dress he had been forced into.

"She is the daughter of the Marquess of Scotney, her full christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotney," replied Sebastian, causing all the servants and Grell to stare in shock.

"Scotney? Ethel Elizabeth Cordelia... Middleowebdidh blah..." sputtered Grell, trying an failing to say the young girl's name.

"She is actually my young master's betrothed for several years," continued the demon butler, ignoring Grell completely.

"Ah, his fiancee, yes of course..." said Grell in what appeared to be a brief moment of clarity.

"Master..."

"...marrying..."

"...her?!" cried the BFM-R trio.

"Lady Elizabeth is of nobility, after all. She is the daughter of a marquess.  
Nobles marry other nobles, that is how it works," stated Sebastian sagely before the conversation was interrupted by a squeal from Elizabeth.

"Oh, I know! Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight?" she grabbed Ciel and twirled him around again, giggling in a manner eerily similar to Bellatrix Lestrange. . . Would that make Ciel Voldemort?

"You can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long! Isn't that a wonderful idea?"

"A ball? No!" protested Ciel, finally ripping himself away from his hyper fiancé.

You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? Pretty please! They'll be so cute on you!" begged the young blonde.

"Listen, I don't want to-"

"And of course I'll be dressed to the nines as well!" squealed Lizzy, twirling with her hands in the air as she planned out the coming night. "You come with me, I want to make you even cuter than you already are!"

"Wait, I said no ball!"

Ciel was ignored, and consequently dragged away by a hyper, 13 year old blonde girl in a dress.

Beo had collapsed against the wall in laughter once again.

* * *

"I believe the wisest course of action is to go along with her plan," stated Sebastian as he served the young master his afternoon snack. He, Beo, and Ciel were gathered in the study, seeking refuge from the onslaught of cuteness occurring outside. "I don't think she is going to listen to reason."

"This is Lizabeth, after all," chimed in Beo as he started perusing the bookcase for any new novels.

"Can't you just give her some tea or something and get her out of here? I don't have time for a stupid ball," muttered Ciel petulantly. "And why do you call her that, anyway Beo? Dropping the E of her name is even stranger than calling her Lizzy."

Beo just shrugged before pulling a book out of his limitless pockets and settling in to read.

"My lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance, you cannot refuse her." Ciel ignored his butler, shifting slightly in his desk as he began to reorganize the scattered papers cluttering his desk. "Master?"

"What now?" ground out the young Earl, refusing to look up and meet either Beo's or Sebastian's gaze.

"I know I have never seen you dance, but I assume that you can?" continued the butler. Ciel sunk farther down in his chair and lifted a packet from the desk to hide his face. "Oh, I see... Well, that explains why you're always such a wallflower at social engagements," teased Sebastian as he waggled his eyebrows - something he never would have done before meeting Beo, and yet now he seemed to be doing it subconsciously when he was not paying attention.

"I have too much work to do. I don't have time to waste on dancing," argued Ciel, still not setting down the sheets of paper.

"With all due respect, dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your position to possess," retorted Sebastian, sighing and plucking the packet out of Ciel's hands when the boy did not respond. "In your line of work, master, social contracts are important to maintain. The world expects any noble gentlemen to possess at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly."

"Fine, I'll do it! Now stop the lecture," groaned the young Earl before the butler could go into full-blown presentation/Superman mode. "Call in a private tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin should work well enough. . . ."

"We don't have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you, my lord. There's only one option: With your permission, I will be your dance instructor," grinned Sebastian charmingly, surely cackling on the inside.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to take dancing instruction from a man!  
Besides, do you even know how to dance?"

Beo snorted in the corner, even as his fingers began to twitch and spasm into a fist.

"The Viennese waltz is my specialty. I was a guest at Schonbrunn Palace in Vienna from time to time," bowed Sebastian, smirking as Ciel groaned and thanked his head against the desk. "Now if you would do me the honor, my lady. May I have this dance?"

Someone really needed to find something to keep Beo from cackling. It was far too disturbing.

* * *

"Let's begin. To lead, you start the first step on your heel," instructed Sebastian as the butler and master began dancing, ignoring the snickering of the teenager observing them from an armchair in the darkest corner of the room.

"Be sure to keep your hand firmly upon the lady's back. When the music starts, lead with your left foot. . . Now. Next, we'll try a Natural Turn. Slide your foot forward, like this," continued Sebastian, holding back winces from the surprisingly powerful kicks Ciel gave his shins. "Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking, as it is non-existent, my lord. You cannot simply cling for dear life onto your dance partner," finally chuckled the demon.

"You're too tall, it's not working!" snarled the young boy.

"Hmm. . . You may have a point, young Master. Beo, would you -" both Sebastian and Ciel paused, staring at where Beo had been not milliseconds ago. "How does he do that?" sighed Sebastian eventually. "No sound, flicker - nothing! He is just gone! Vanished!" Sebastian paused and felt a blush creep up his face as he realized he had lost composure in front of his master.

Ciel felt a sneer working its way onto his face even as laughter bubbled up inside of him. Seeing the look of horror, panic, and even slight fear on his butler's face, Ciel ruthlessly squashed both down and just sighed instead.

"Indeed. I was hoping you might have a clue, actually," Ciel strolled back to his desk and plopped down into the high backed office chair, going back to his dreaded paperwork. "Please go check on the servants and Grell - who knows what they have managed to get into, especially with Elizabeth supervising."

"Of course, young master," replied Sebastian in a slightly relieved tone. The little Earl really was something else - he was starting to believe it would be a shame to kill him off. Ah well - his soul would be worth it. Right?

(**AN:** Look! There's fluff! *gasp*)

* * *

"How... awful! This is the most humiliating outfit ever!" cried Grell as he looked in the mirror, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. He knew he tended to act and say he was a girl at work, but this was just too much! Oh, where was Death when you need him. . . ?

"I think you're going to have to make peace with it," commented Bard, content to be back in his normal attire.

"This dress... it's atrocious, so white and girly and frilly..." Grell resisted the urge to shudder. He might have a more feminine taste in dress - ie. he _adored_ Mdame Red's coat - but Death alone knew how much he _despised _dresses. They weren't _practical_ or _flattering_ on him _at all_. "If I have to dress up, why can't it be in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that would flatter my figure?" like a short red shirt and black skinny jeans that he - erm... borrowed... on a mission in 2014.

"That's your problem with it?!" shouted Bard in shock, and Grell nearly winced. Waaaayyyyyy too loud for his sensitive ears. Plus, that came out wrong. Ah well.

"I can't live with a shame as deep as this... No! I'd rather die!" he cried dramatically as he opened the windows. Bard did nothing. Grell nearly cried. Was his character/him /that/ annoying? "Err... y-you aren't going to try to stop me this time?"

Maybe he should tone it down a bit.

* * *

"Blue is definitely Ciel's color! It will look so good on him! You should see the clothes I found. I got them today in London, they're great! He'll look dashing!

Now, time to get you dressed up. I'll make you look so adorable!" prattled Elizabeth as she squealed over Mey-Rin's outfit. Suddenly, she frowned and reached up to take the maid's glasses.

"I'm really farsighted, I can't see anything without my glasses, my lady!" protested Mey-Rin, attempting to fend off the young girl's quick hands.

"You don't have to see the ball to have fun. Now hand those over, silly!"

"No, no, no! Please!" cried Mey-Rin, close to tears.

"Just leave her alone," drawled a rather commanding voice and both the maid and young girl froze and turned to stare.

"Ciel! You look adorable! That outfit is absolutely perfect!" squealed Elizabeth as Ciel strolled down the steps with Beo trailing behind him and Sebastian waiting at the bottom of the steps. He was wearing the "boy blue" outfit, as Harry had dubbed it, minus the hat. It had meant an unfortunate end at the hands of Ciel's silver flames.

Harry found it hilarious that Sebastian _still_ did not know about his master's abilities. He just assumed that Beo was responsible for the destruction of certain objects around the manor.

"Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you?" pouted the blonde as she caught sight of the silver ring with the large blue diamond. "It matches your clothing perfectly, now where did it go?" Beo felt an eyebrow start to raise in incredulity. The Phantomhive ring was _blue_. How did it "not match" Ciel's outfit?

"The ring I already have on will work," stated Ciel, frowning.

"No! I went to so much trouble and that ring isn't cute at all!" Ciel just sighed and shook his head. "Oh, why wouldn't you wear the ring that I picked out specially for you?! You're so cruel! I just want everything to be perfect for our lovely-" he girl looked close to tears, and Ciel's eyes widened in panic.

"That's not it! Lizzie, this ring is-" he was cut off as the blonde snatched the ring off of the young Earl's finger, much to everyone's shock.

"Ha! Fooled you! It's mine now!" she crowed triumphantly.

"Lizzie!" shouted Ciel.

"This is far too big for you! The one I bought will fit perfectly. Just put it on, and..."

"Give it back!" cried Ciel desperately, his hand outstretched. "Give me that ring, now, Elizabeth," he ordered again, this time more calmly, but still with a hint of panic to his tone.

Before Elizabeth could reply, Beo stepped up and easily plucked the ring from the blonde noble's fingers, bowing deeply as he did so.

"My lady, this is the Phantomhive Lord ring, a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family for generations."

"Oh my! Ciel, I had no idea, I'm so sorry!" gasped Elizabeth as Beo slid the ring onto his little brother's thumb on his right hand. As soon as the ring had been fully placed on Ciel's hand, the mark flared in response before dying down again, causing Ciel to blink at Beo in shock.

"Later," whispered the teen with a slight smile, and Ciel nodded in response. Beo twirled around to face Elizabeth after Ciel's confirmation, intent on taking care of damage control. "My lady Lizabeth," began Beo, causing Lizze to giggle ap but even as tears welled up in her large eyes. "I do believe my lord just called you 'Lizzie.' Twice."

"Oh, Ciel..." murmured Lizzy, proceeding to glomp the young Earl.

"Ah! Lizzie, what?!" shouted Ciel as his arms wind milled in an attempt to stay upright. Beo and Sebastian both snickered quietly, and the butler gave the young boy a small nudge forward, not missing the grateful look the boy sent him.

"Come now, Lizzie. It's all right. How long are you going to cry?" placated Ciel, desperate to get his fiancé to stop crying.

"I-I'm so sorry..." whimpered the blonde as Ciel sighed once more.

"Your face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady. How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?" he smirked.

"To dance?" wondered Elizabeth, eyes wide. Suddenly, Sebastian pulled a violin out of nowhere and began playing beautifully, the melody drifting through the room.

"He's incredible!" gasped Finny.

"He plays the violin!" added Mey-Rin, also in shock.

"Is there anything he can't do?" groaned the chef, even as Beo chuckled and gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like "yes." Sebastian's glare pretty much confirmed that, although how the butler could hear the bodyguard form so far away the servants did not know.

"Ah, I'll join him!" declared Grell, before bursting into a fantastic opera voice. There! Now his character and some talent!

"What the heck?! He can actually sing?!" cried Bard in shock. Maybe the butler wasn't /entirely/ useless...

Beo smirked before conjuring a cello (**AN**: CELLO FOREVER! Yes, I play cello.) and joining in on the impromptu musical group.

The servants all groaned and collapsed in a pile on the floor. They'd never compare.

* * *

"So then, we are agreed? We'll forget our cares and dance the night away. It's decided," grinned Ciel, attempting to ignore that _Harry _plays _cello -_ and can also, apparently, conjure large instruments out of thin air without people wondering how.

"Yes!" squealed Lizzy, taking the young Earl's hand and preparing to dance the night away. Eventually, though, the party ended, as all good things must.

* * *

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely. You can count on me," exclaimed Grell, saluting Sebastian from the driver's spot of the carriage.

"Are you sure?" questioned Sebastian doubtfully. Honestly, the idiot could not even walk down a hallway without causing a disaster. And now, they were going to let the suicidal, incompetent butler _drive a carriage_?

"Indeed. I'm more deadly efficient than I appear. " grinned Grell, sticking out his tongue, tilting his head, and giving a strange sign with his hand. You could almost see stars glittering around him...

Beo was trying very, _very _hard not to burst out laughing, and from Sebastian's exasperated look, the demon knew.

"Thank you so much, Sebastian," continued Grell as he leaped from the carriage to clasp Sebastian's hands and start pumping them up and down, doing his best to ignore the chuckling bodyguard beside him. "I'm in your debt, you've taught a lot about what it means to be a butler!

They say that before a person dies, his life flashes before him. And I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous evening is what will appear to me in my dying vision," smirked Grell.

"Humph, interesting that you would say that," ground out Sebastian with narrowed eyes. Beo just tsked and shook his head.

"This is why Grim Reapers make terrible undercover detectives. They are such suckers for foreshadowing," grinned Beo, breathing it out so softly that Sebastian could only hear the words because they were spoken almost directly into his ear.

The butler's red eyes widened, then narrowed again as Grell skipped off, and back into the carriage.

"I am done guessing your true identity, Beo Wulf. I do not know who you are or /what / you are, but trust me, I will find out," snarled the butler before he stalked off, the shadows twisting around him from the demon's rage.

"Yes, I suppose you will... Soon, Sebastian. Very soon."

* * *

"It's finally over... What a horrible day it's been..." sighed the blue eyed boy exhaustedly as he sat on the white cloth covers of his bed. Between Finny, Grell, and Lizzy, well. . . It was enough to drive anyone mad.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a while there, young master," teased Sebastian as he buttoned Ciel's nightshirt. Beo hummed in agreement from where he was leaning against the bedpost of the canopy bed, absentmindedly reading a book.

"Don't be so foolish," muttered Ciel, turning away from them as he twisted the Phantomhive Head Ring on his finger.

"It is precious, that ring. It has seen so much," commented the butler, his eyes glued to the blue diamond ring.

"That is true... It's always there..." Ciel's eyes were wide and glazed, as if he was not seeing his surroundings, but instead a vision in his head. Immediately, both butler and bodyguard snapped to attention. This was unlike the young Earl - and very worrying.

"This ring has seen the deaths of many masters. My grandfather, my father, and eventually the ring will witness my own death as well," continued Ciel, either ignoring or not hearing the low, warning growl from Beo. Sebastian, however, did notice, and raised an eyebrow at the bodyguard before turning his attention back to the young boy on the bed.

"It's heard the dying screams of the Phantomhive family for generation upon generation. When I close my eyes, I hear them too... voices echoing in my head...  
If I throw the ring away, I won't have to listen to them screaming anymore. . . And oh, I do so want to. . ." Beo's eyes narrowed and flashed gold, luckily escaping the notice of both Beo and Ciel.

"Little lord, may I see the ring?" ground out Beo, obviously using all his effort not to snatch it right off Ciel's finger. The young boy hesitated as he seemingly came back to himself, before pulling off the smooth silver Hope piece and handing it to his brothers while Sebastian watched with narrowed eyes.

The raven haired teen lifted the ring up to his mouth and cupped his hands around it, as if whispering to it. His eyes flashed gold, and a piercing shriek filled the air, causing Ciel to jump in fright and Sebastian to clap his hands over his super sensitive ears in shock and pain.

Beo smirked. One point to him! Take that, freakishly perfect demon! Hah!

"Here you are, little brother. It won't be bothering you anymore," Harry's eyes glistened rather cruelly as he dropped the ring back into Ciel's outstretched hand. The blue eyed boy blinked in surprise as he observed the jewelry piece. It was almost... shaking... in his hand, and he could almost hear frightened whimpers in the back of his mind, like with the voices if his ancestors.

Feeling rather upset by all this, for some reason or another, the boy slipped it easily slipped it onto his thumb, nearly gasping as he felt a strong thrum of power rush through him. It felt much like the connection he had to Beo, but fainter.

Harry just winked at him, the unhelpful brat.

"My, look how high the moon has risen. You must get some rest, sir. You do not want to make yourself ill, do you?" commented Sebastian as his ears finally stopped ringing. Oh, Wulf was going to _pay _for that!

"Sebastian, Beo," spoke up Ciel suddenly, causing both raven haired males to stop by the doorway and look over their shoulders in surprise. Way too creepy, in Ciel's opinion. "Stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Goodness... are you displaying weakness in front of me now?" Sebastian chuckled.

Beo stomped on the butler's foot, and ground in with his heel for good measure.

Sebastian winced.

"Just a simple order," chuckled Ciel, put at ease with the familiar scene playing out before him. Sometimes, Sebastian and Beo acted like brothers, and others, worst enemies.

It was hilarious. And adorable, but Ciel would never admit it. Not out loud, at least.

"I will stay here. I am by your side forever, master. Until the end..." bowed the butler, still holding the candelabra he had had retrieved from the bedside. Beo just rolled his eyes and wandered over to the other side of the bed.

"That was way too deep, Sebastian. Or just really cheesy, I can't decide," smirked the bodyguard. Sebastian _almost _rolled his eyes. Almost. Oh, he was being corrupted! Stupid, incessant bodyguards and servants!

"Scoot over, brat," ordered Beo fondly. Ciel just huffed and did as asked, so that Beo could lay down on the soft comforter next to him and stretch out. "I'm so jealous, Ciel. By the time I could comfortably fit this bed, I was 18," pouted Harry. Ciel giggled - he knew that Harry had not reached 6 foot until becoming Master of Death, and even then he was ridiculously short for someone with his power level.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he evaluated the bodyguard. Beo Wulf was becoming more of an enigma every minute. How could he be older than 18? He looked 16, maybe 17 at most!

Sebastian sighed as he realized that both Ciel and Wulf had fallen asleep during his mental wonderings. The butler stepped out into the hall, and only once the door had softly swung closed behind him did a new, terrible thought strike the butler.

Could Beo Wulf be a demon? Could his mark be what Sebastian had thought he'd glimpsed when the young Earl opened that letter, all those months ago?

Had he lost his prey before he even had it?

End of Chapter!

* * *

Sebastian: The mysterious prostitute murders are getting out of hand. Unfortunately, in order to solve them, my master may have to do something with which he is not quite at ease.

Ciel: Hey! What are you talking about? Shut up!

Sebastian: Now, now, my lord, don't be shy. You look quite fetching in a , it's for a good cause, after all. Besides, you'll have to admit, it's pretty comfortable.

Beo: With the exception of the corset, you mean. How would you know if a dress was comfortable or not, Sebastian? Is there something you want to tell us?

Sebastian: Damn you, Wulf.

Beo: Good luck with that, demon. If you'll excuse me, I have an acquaintance to catch up with. Ciao!

Sebastian: Ugh, where did that fool go? Someone has to stay at the manor and watch over the servants! Oh great, there goes the mansion...

Next time on Black Butler: "His Butler, Capricious. His Hero, Steadfast."

You see, I am simply one hell of a butler.

Beo: Again? Really? I mean, is everything you say so cheesy?

Sebastian: Shut up, Wulf!

Beo: *howls*

Sebastian: Perhaps I should invest in some ear plugs. . .

Beo: *grins wickedly*

Sebastian: But I have a feeling they either wouldn't work, or wouldn't last. . ."

Me: Yo guys! Anyway, just wanted to let you know that THERE IS A POLL FOR THIS STORY! Some of you guys have already found it, just wanted to let ya'll know.

THANKS FOR READING!

posted on: Oct. 14, 2014

Reviews: 100

Followers: 489

Favorites: 353

Communities: 16

Traffic Graph: 16,295


	6. Chapter 5

Beowulf Chapter 5

**AN: **I've been checking out the poll for this story on my site, and there's two things I have GOT to say:

First off, DANG, a lot of you people have checked it out, and for that, I'm super grateful. Thanks so much, everyone!

Secondly, WOW. OKAY. Some of you are sadistic and love sad endings, don't you? You actually WANT me to kill off Ciel and Harry and Sebastian? Wowza. I find it funny that there were more votes to kill off Ciel, Harry, or Sebastian than there are to kill Undertaker. Silver hair really makes a guy popular, huh?

**IMPORTANT: **Currently, Harry as the head of the Shinigami and NOT dying is in the lead. _TWO CHAPTERS LEFT TO VOTE!_ Check out the poll, ya'll!

**_INFO THAT HAS BEEN ASKED FOR:_**

Lau is a wizard. But Harry is such an awesome magus or sorcerer supreme whatever that Lau is like a baby wizard compared to him. So, naturally, Harry was offended at someone comparing him to someone of a considerably weaker skill set.

Beo and Ciel are not biological brothers and I do not have plans for them being blood adopted. I have other plans. Marvelous plans. They'll either come out in the Jack the Ripper arc, or when Claude tries to take Ciel's soul. Note: TRIES. Harry obviously isn't going to let some demon waltz in and take his brother's soul, biological or not.

Beo was very, VERY quiet when he called Ciel brother. So quiet, that Sebastian could barely hear them, but I didn't put it that way. If you think someone in that room of squibs and puny dark wizards has better hearing than Sebastian, even with the aid of hearing charms, I laugh at you.

Ciel will NOT be invited to Hogwarts. Why? Because he has a demon as a butler. Magic people do NOT want to touch THAT with a ten foot stick, unless it's concerning Harry Potter. Sooooo, yeah. But "Harry James Potter" doesn't exist yet, and does not have a demon butler, sooooo... yeah. And he wasn't invited to Hogwarts because the letter was destroyed in the flames of his MANSION BURNING DOWN. Accept these half-thought out explanations, please and thank you.

Beo gave Ciel magical training during the cell. This was hinted at. A prophecy was also hinted at. A bit of the prophecy will come into play in this story. The rest of the prophecy will happen... In the 11th story of this series. Think you can remember the reference that long?

The involvement of the children Ciel rescued is coming up. They are like the Bakers Street kids in Sherlock Holmes published fanfics a because yes, apparently that happens. Bunch of little spies running all over the place, with their families, ranging from poor to noble, helping them. MWA-HA-HA-*cough* I have pneumonia. And strep. Life sucks.

I like announcing flashbacks, so I'll announce the flipping flashbacks. No, Dearest Destiny, this is not aimed at you.

Sebastian will find out Harry's identity in the next chapter. Maybe. What do you think?

I'm sorry, but there's no way I can update this thing every week. I just started high school, and am taking 2 college courses, Pre-Ap Geometry, Pre-Ap English, and orchestra. Count that up. That's five. In one semester. Its supposed to be four.

Harry is only a little whacky in this one. He's more whacky in the third, if we go with the ONE SHOT THAT I PUBLISHED THAT MIGHT BE THE FOURTH BOOK AND YOU SHOULD REALLY READ LIKE RIGHT NOW.

The Queen knows Beo exists. He is her Head Knight and magical liaison.

Whether or not Lizzy and the-crazy-blonde-duke-guy-aka-Druitt are related to Malfoy/Lovegood/Lockhart shall be revealed later on.

Harry's time traveling, dimension hopping self shall be explained in the Jack the Ripper arc, which is starting now.

There can't BE a second Master of Death. When it comes time for "Harry Potter" to be born, Beo will "disappear." He IS Harry Potter. When Harry Potter is born, so will Beo be. More is explained in fourth story. **WHICH YOU SHOULD REALLY GO READ NOW!**

Harry has lived for millennia in thousands of different realities and is the Master of Death. Voldemort is human, Horcruxes or no. PLUS, Voldy is REALLY IMPORTANT TO **_THE FOURTH STORY THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER YOU SHOULD READ RIGHT NOW._**

Ciel IS NOT A SQUIB. He's got a silver magical aura and just burned his hat using the flames he summoned when Sebby-chan wasn't watching!

Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive WERE NOT WIZARDS. Muggleborns rock, ya'll.

Vanel would rather jump in front of a stampede of cattle than mess with Beo. So, Bel is not overly concerned calling Ciel his brother. Plus, Obliviate is a handy little fix-all plot device that every HP fanfiction author has to use at least once.

Think of Fate like Dionysus from Percy Jackson. He sits in a big chair, does what he pleases, watches over the multiverse, knows the jist of what's going on, and doesn't really notice the particulars. I mean, why check for Angel-enchanted cages being used for humans?

This is taking place in canon Kuroshitsuji timeline. All shall be explained after Beo dies- I didn't just type that. Ignore it. All shall be explained in the Jack the Ripper arc. Mostly.

Yep, that was a major hint to Ciel. We'll see if he picks up on it. And yes, this is currently going by the TV show. The third goes by the manga. Every HP and Kuroshitsuji author must write something where timelines don't match.

Yep, Harry knows how to pick locks. But, he didn't pick the locks on the cage because A) they had been blessed by a Divine Being so he couldn't and B) Fate told him to sit down and wait it out. Accept the unbelievable excuse. Accept it!

From now on,** I'm TAKING ADVICE for Beo's catchphrase**. Currently winning is "deadly bodyguard."

Yep, Ashwind is Abraxas' older brother. Draco's great Uncle is a squib. Feel free to laugh.

_I might do a one-shot or interlude explaining the Gaunts and Riddles. Would you all like that?_

As for the screaming from the ring... Tell me, didn't the Horcurxes scream when destroyed? Now, the ring wasn't destroyed, no, but I figure being putting it in the hands of an unhappy Master of Death would be pretty terrifying.

Yes, I think Claude deserves a good kick where the sun don't shine. Most of the time, anyway.

Sebastian's face when he discovers Beo is the MoD will be a mix of "oh sh**" and "WTF?"

Grell will freak out when he discovers Beo identity. For more reasons than one. MWA-HA-*hack hack! cough cough* Still have pneumonia. And strep. Gah.

Alois and Claude will be in the second story in this series.

Lizzy knows Beo because Beo has been the Head Knight of the Queen his entire life and as such, has had to rub elbows with rich people - such as the Midfords.

I will TRY to get Harry in a dress. _ I don't think it's gonna work. But hey, maybe it will... *insert cackle here*

Beo knows Elizabeth so well A) because he is Head Knight and has to rub elbows with the fancy people sometimes and B) because Ciel has complained quite a bit about how addicted she is to cuteness

He-He, Sebastian can't leave~! He's stuck with Ciel forrrreeeeevvveerrr~! You'll see.

**_This series - the Death's Master Chronicles - are made up of about 15 stories, currently. IT IS OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS_**. If you have something you want it to crossover with, then I'll add that series after the SIMF stories. It is flipping huge, and the biggest commitment to anything besides education I've ever done. This is gonna go on for a long while. Currently, this is the plot for the series:

1st story - Season One of Kuroshitsuji

2nd story - Season Two of Kuroshitsuji

3rd story - Manga of Kuroshitsuji (cause time travel crap HAPPENS)

4th story - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

5th story - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

6th story - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

7th story - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

8th story - Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix

9th story - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

10th story - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

11+ stories - The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel series

15-16+ - Open to Suggestion from My Wonderful Readers - fanfics, books, mangas, movies, you name it!

Now then, I am SO SORRY this has taken forever. Between school and being sick and spraining my wrist, I've been a mess. Also, my script site has failed me. Does anyone know where I can get a script of these episodes?

In any case, I decided to update before I finished the entire chapter, just to give you guys something. Hopefully the answered Q and A makes up for it... Remember, if you have a question, just let me know and I'll do my best to answer it!

* * *

"I hate this. There are too many people in London," whined Ciel as he, Sebastian, and Harry began walking up the steps to the large London townhouse.

"There is no helping it, my lord," stated Sebastian diplomatically, amusement dancing in his eyes. "It's tradition for the nobility to migrate en masse to town from the country every Season."

Luckily for the bodyguard, the demon butler did not see Beo making talking motions with his hands behind him.

"The Season, eh? A waste of time, if you ask me," scoffed Ciel, with his bodyguard nodding in agreement. Millennia of being one of the most powerful and influential beings/people in the universe, and he still could not stand... _socializing._

"Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace," offered Beo noncommittally, inwardly chuckling at the betrayed look on the little lord's face.

. . . Really, how long was this walkway? Surely they shouldn't have had time to say all this? Harry shrugged it off. Stranger things had happened than disturbingly long pathways, after all.

"It's a break from those four, at least. . ." agreed Sebastian, his tone a mix of resignation and annoyance. "We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time."

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice," murmured Ciel.

Harry's eyes widened. "No! You've jinxed us-!"

Sebastian opened the polished door, a low, rattling creak coming from hinges that really shouldn't be able to make that noise.

"Goodness's sake! Where do they keep the tea in this house?" Madame Red was currently half in, half out of a shelf, evidently searching for the tea.

Beo groaned, and Sebastian and Ciel _almost_ did the same. Almost.

"I can't find it either..." commented Lau.

He was upside down, in a vase. Or was it an urn?

Either way, Beo _hoped_ the tea wasn't in there.

Madame Red evidently agreed with Beo as she turned and saw Lau, a scowl instantly marring her features. "Don't be silly! Of course it's not in there!" Just then, the red head turned and saw them, letting out an "Oh!" of surprise.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you two doing here?!" roared Ciel, posing a rather intimidating figure despite his small stature and typical 'little boy blue' outfit.

"Ciel, you're early, dear," grinned Madame Red.

She received a dead pan glare from all three standing in the doorway.

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean..." continued Lau, cheerfully oblivious to the glare Sebastian and Ciel were aiming at him. So long as Beo doesn't start Death Glaring, this Dark wizard was happy as can be.

"The Queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow."

Madame Red sounded entirely too smug about that for it to be honest.

Beo was _not_ pleased.

* * *

**_His Butler, Capricious. His Hero, Steadfast. PART ONE_**

* * *

"He struck again, another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel," began Ciel. "These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented.

Sebastian continued, following his masters unspoken order. "The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols. It appears a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition."

"The murderer's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press: "Jack the Ripper," chuckled Beo.

Honestly, that boy was far too morbid to be a normal human, in Sebastian's (and everybody else's) opinion.

"A frightening name, eh?" chimed in Lau.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected," sighed Ciel, deciding to ignore the Asian. "I hurried into town to look into the situation for myself."

"But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau smiled amusedly, eyes closed and mouth shut. Beo could feel his temper flaring.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific. And one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere," elaborated the dark wizard, doing his best to ignore the _very _evil aura coming off of the Earl's bodyguard. "Surely it would more than enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing? You're just a young boy after all."

Beo had reached his limit. Someone was going to _die _tonight.

"I am the head of the Phantomhives in service to my Queen. Don't ask foolish questions," snapped Ciel. Sebastian and Beo, however, noticed the boy was paler than usual, and his tone too hostile; Ciel had been disturbed and frightened by Lau's words, even if he would never admit it.

Maybe someone would die now, rather than tonight.

"You're right. So sorry," smirked Lau.

Beo glared at the man, barely refraining himself from happily committing first degree murder.

"Lau?" he began, his tone light.

The Chinese wizard warily shifted his gaze to the bodyguard. "Yes?"

"Pull another stunt like that, and the little lord will be able to see all that and more without having to leave his seat. Do you understand?"

Lau gulped, almost unnoticeably. "Y-Yes, of course. Clear as a crystal."

"I'm so glad."

The most terrifying thing, Lau thought, was that the black haired teen had not stopped smiling pleasantly even once.

"Oh, and Lau?"

"Um... yes?"

"Touch my brother again, and I'll rip your hands off and beat you to death with them."

The room was dead silent.

"...Beo, I think you broke them."

"Nonsense, Ciel, they're just in shock."

* * *

Three sets of polished blacks shoes made their way down the cobbled streets of London, the two larger ones flanking the smaller on either side until they reached their destination. "Sorry, my boy. I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child," began a brunette man as he observed the young, one eyed boy before him. Beo figured he was trying to decide why some kid was trying to get into an obviously marked crime scene. "Now why don't you just run along home?"

Beo had to give him props for turning a rather condescending statement into a kind one.

"I'm here to see the victim's body," stated Ciel, his voice as uninterested as his expression.

The brunette inspector stiffened and squawked out in shock, "The body?! Surely you're kidding me!"

"We kid you not," drawled Beo, smirking mischievously. This man was too funny... although only Undertaker was likely to agree.

"Abberline!" snarled the brunette's superior, as a tall, stern man stalked over, his mustache quivering with rage (yet another reason, in Beo's opinion, to never, ever, have a mustache - it looked so _funny _when you were angry.) "Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive? What are you doing here?"

Abberline's eyes widened in surprise. "You know this kid, sir?"

Ciel smirked smugly, even as Sir Randall's eyes narrowed at the 13 year old. "I'm here to help, Sir Arthur," drawled the blue eyed boy as he held up a white envelope. "Seems your investigation is... dragging a bit." The bodyguard was grinning now, Ciel sounded just like a _competent_ Lucius Malfoy.

Beo was so proud.

"You know who sent me, of course," continued the Earl. "It seems you haven't found any major clues yet."

Sir Arthur scowled. "We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There's no need for you interfere." Beo decided the man was bluffing, as he seemed just _too _confident...

Well, that, and his mustache was quivering again.

"Splendid," grinned Ciel, much too politely to be taken seriously by anyone who knew him. "Shall we go, Sebastian, Beo?"

"Yes, sir," replied the butler in black.

Beo grinned and gave a small bow. "By all means, lead the way, little lord."

Once the three had walked a safe distance away, Sebastian glared at the smug bodyguard out of the corner of his eye. "Must you always be so _wordy_?"

Beo grinned, all too pleased to have once more annoyed the demon that threatened his little brother's soul. "But of course, silly butler."

Sebastian - almost - rolled his eyes at the immature teen. 'One day,' Sebastian swore inside his mind, 'one day, I will kill you, Beo Wulf. And it will be the happiest moment of my life.'

Beo chuckled, almost as though he knew what the butler was thinking.

With a sinking feeling, Sebastian figured that the brat probably did.

The Earl and his servants reached their companions, a lady in red with her butler and an annoying, Chinese dark wizard. "Now what, dear?" Madam Red asked her nephew.

"Now... we go see someone who may prove useful," but extremely creepy, continued Ciel in his head.

Lau gasped, eyes wide. "My lord! You mean..."

Beo scoffed. "Shut up, you clueless imbecile."

Lau sniffed with as much haughty dignity that he could muster. "If you are going to be like that, fine."

"So... where are we?"

Ciel glared at the Chinese man. "You don't know?! Then what was all that about?!"

"He just likes to pretend he knows what you are talking about," drawled Beo, clearly enjoying himself. "It infuriates him that the entire underworld is at his fingertips, except for everything pertaining to you"

Lau opened his eyes... and actually _glared_ at the bodyguard before stomping into the dingy shop.

Everyone was in shock.

"You truly have a way of getting on people's nerves, Sir Wulf," sneered Sebastian.

Beo smiled insanely brightly and leaned as close to the demon as he dared. Which is to say, he was about an inch away from the irritated butler. Maybe less. "I'd say thank you, Sebastian, but you didn't use my first name~!"

Ciel sighed in both amusement and frustration. "Would you please both at least try to act mature for once? In any case, this is a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of mine."

"'The Undertaker'?" questioned the Earl's aunt.

Ciel nodded. "If we're looking for answers -"

Beo grinned, "or a laugh -"

"this is the place," continued Ciel.

Madame Red nodded and followed the Phantomhive and his servants into the shop, taking care to avoid the dimly illuminated coffins and spiderwebs. "Yooo-whhooo~? Is anybody home?" sang Beo.

"For the love of-. Why are you being so immature today?" snapped Ciel, glaring at his bodyguard.

Beo just smiled cheekily at the young boy.

Suddenly, dark chuckles began to fill the shop, and all the humans (plus two butlers) felt the hair rise on the back of their necks.

"Welcome," chuckled the voice as a coffin r_ight next to them _began to open, revealing to glowing yellow eyes. "I thought I'd be seeing you before long."

A silver haired man burst out of the coffin and hugged the Earl, swinging the boy around. "Let me go, you insane fool!"

"My lord, it's so lovely to see you." The Undertaker smiled, ignoring the little lord's protests. "Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?"

Ciel growled, finally being released by the insane mortician (and, if rumor [and his birth certificate] were to be believed, his godfather). "No, that isn't why I am here... I wanted to-"

Undertaker cut Ciel off, ignoring his words completely... Again.

"Oh, and Beo! How wonderful to see you again! I must say though, you looked much better pale and dead inside one of my coffins."

Beo smiled, ruffling the Undertaker's hair and leaning on the reaper. "Ah, but I was only mostly dead. Those that have passed to the beyond also far surpass the beauty my mortal self can show," he sighed dramatically, trying to make his friend laugh.

It succeeded - Undertaker was bent in half, gripping Beo's shoulder to keep from falling over. Beo just smiled even brighter - Adrian always cheered him up.

Lau, on the other hand, saw this as an opening for revenge from earlier. "My, my, when were you supposedly dead, Sir Wulf?" smirked the wizard as he casually draped his arms around Beo's shoulders.

The bodyguard gave him a glare that made every self-preservation instinct left in Lau jump to the surface. "Your hands are in serious danger, sir."

Lau gulped. "Erm, never mind?"

This just made Undertaker cackle even more, causing Beo to flail in an attempt to balance himself and thus ruining the dangerous atmosphere he had been going for.

Beo rolled his eyes and decided to give his - heavily abridged - tale: "Long story short - I was tired of being a slave, tried to escape, got caught, beaten nearly to death, promptly pretended to have been beaten fully to death, and escaped in a coffin! Only to wake up here, where I recovered for several weeks before meeting the little lord... Undertaker, please stop laughing. "

Undertaker slowly began to stop laughing and released Beo's shoulder, standing up on his own as the chuckles began to die off. "S-So... So sorry, sir. Ah, I've seen Eutopia. You always have a way of making me laugh, old friend."

Beo shook his head. "Don't be silly. I'm nowhere near as old as you, and we haven't known each other all that long."

His answer was Undertaker's cackles.

Beo just sighed. Subtlety was not his silver haired partner-in-crime's strong suit.

Deciding this had gone inking enough, Ciel sighed and redirected the conversation. "Undertaker, we need the information about the Jack the Ripper cases."

Undertaker _finally, completely _stopped laughing and straightened, swaying slightly on his feet as his eyes shone behind a curtain of silver hair. "No need to say, I'm already aware. Very well aware."

Adrian Crevan, aka Undertaker, swayed into the kitchen to fetch tea for his guests while doing his best to refrain from, as mortals in 2015 put it, _freaking the frick out. _What was _he _doing here - let alone as some sort of _servant?!_ That Madame Red and the brunette butler of hers were in _very_ dangerous territory.

Composing himself, Undertaker returned to the sitting room and handed the tea to Lau, Madame Red, and the young Earl. "One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, shall we say. I helped though, I made her look beautiful again," he sighed with a dreamy expression on his face.

He had perfected it, and his personality, long ago in an attempt to freak someone out. Sadly, it didn't seem that death jokes worked very well on the personification of death... but everyone else's expressions made up for it.

Ciel barely refrained from sighing - the creepy silver haired man had drifted off into thought again. "I would like the details, please"

Before Undertaker could reply, however Lau decided to _finally _catch up with the program. "I see now, so the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for information?"

Undertaker leapt at the Chinese man, grabbing his shoulders and startling him as the mortician sneered, "I have no need for the Queen's coins, there's only one thing I want from you!" He whirled around and practically tackled Ciel in another hug. "Please, my lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything! Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all the information is yours!"

Beo sighed as he watched his friend spin Ciel around. "Would people stop touching the Earl without his permission?!"

The bodyguard was promptly ignored by all.

Sebastian finally separated his young master from the insane reaper as the Earl struggled to regain his dignity. "What about you laughing at Beo?" finally replied Ciel, once he had regained his bearings and gave up on finding his dignity with his current company.

Unfortunately, Undertaker simply chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, he doesn't count. I always laugh at him. I mean, just look at that hair, all spiky and defying gravity, not to mention how _short_ he is!" The Undertaker cackled mischievously while his eyes glowed yellow and he swayed on his feet, drooling slightly.

Ciel muttered what everyone was thinking: "Lunatic..."

Deciding that they had been side tracked by Undertaker enough for today, Lau stepped forward, eyes closed and smiling pleasantly. "Leave it to me, my lord. Here is my joke. It's a classic." A spotlight seemed to shine on Lau as the sound of drumrolls echoed in the distance ("Stop it, Beo. Aw, but little lord, it makes everything so much more dramatic!")

"On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside! Get it? Haha? Haha..." Lau's voice died off as Undertaker gave him an unimpressed stare before grabbing a roll of duct tape he had nabbed from the 2000s and slapping a couple of pieces over Lau's mouth in the shape of an "X".

Beo finally chuckled, finding something funny about Lau's (pathetic excuse for a) joke. "...Lau, you just told a Japanese joke in English when you are Chinese. Gotta love the irony."

Ciel sighed and placed his head against his hand. "..Beo, you are the only one that would say that. I bet you just read that somewhere and do not even know if it is true."

"Correct, little lord."

Ciel sighed. It seemed that Beo refused to be anything but flippant and sarcastic, nowadays. ...The bluenette wondered if the brother he knew would ever come back.

Madame Red sighed before dramatically flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Ah, no need to worry in any case, Ciel. I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die."

"Or just flat out die," Beo muttered into his fist.

Sebastian gave the bodyguards a sidelong look before carefully covering Ciel's ears.

Beo nodded at Sebastian before placing his hands over his own ears and declaring, "There is a saying in America. It is TMI: Too Much Information. I have a feeling this statement is about to apply. "

_**-Madame Red's speech has been CENSORED due to inappropriate-ness-**_

Beo slowly lowered his hands from his ears, eyes wide and face a mix of pale white and green. "WTMI, Madame Red. _Way_ too much information."

The silver haired Undertaker slapped another "X" over Madame Red's mouth. "Now, my lord, it looks like you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time, but I'm not gonna do it again."

Ciel's blue eyes widened and he glanced pleadingly between his brother and his butler. Beo whistled innocently, turning away from the younger boy. Ciel's eyes dimmed in betrayal before he turned back to Undertaker, frantically attempting to come up with something at least a little amusing.

Sebastian frowned as he watched the bodyguard's rejection of Ciel. Something was wrong - whenever Wulf was around Madame Red or her incompetent butler, his personality took a major shift. He became flippant and uncaring, making him appear like nothing more than a semi-talented, arrogant braggart.

Shaking away his contemplations, the butler sighed before fixing his (not) rumpled gloves, catching the room's attention. "I suppose it can't be helped.

Ciel stared up at his faithful butler, wide-eyed. "Sebastian? " he murmured, hopeful and slightly awed.

Sebastian smirked at Wulf's annoyed twitch.

Meanwhile, the Undertaker blinked, his mouth making an "o " in surprise. "Hmm...?"

Beo smirked, shaking off his frustration and anger at Sebastian. "Ooh, this oughtta be good."

Sebastian simply smiled politely at everyone, soaking up the room's attention. "Everyone please wait outside. No matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this."

The four left the building, three going to wait by the carriage while Beo stalked closer to the side of the building until he was right under a dingy window. "...I'm gonna listen in. Does anyone else want to?"

Madame Red, Grell, and Lau nearly gaped in shock. "_What_?!" No one disobeyed Sebastian! ...Except for Ciel, but the young Earl did not count.

The noble in question rolled his eyes before drawling, "I believe I will respect Sebastian's wishes on this matter. In any case, you can tell me later, if you wish."

Beo nodded, slightly disappointed but refusing to show it. "Deal," he replied as he pressed against the wall to make it all seem realistic. Honestly, he did not need to move closer to the building at all, but he had to keep up the persona of a fairly average human.

Suddenly, cackling laughter erupted from inside the shop just as Beo began cackling, clutching his stomach as he rolled in the ground. The sign crashed to the ground from the force of the laughs, making all those watching cringe.

Ciel winced as he took in the scene before him before sighing exasperatedly. "I do not believe I wish to know."

Sebastian threw open the door with a bang, revealing his creepily smiling self. "Please do come back in now. I believe he will tell us everything we want to know."

When the five entered the shop, they found Undertaker draped over coffin, still chuckling and drooling slightly. 'Oh my... I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss..." The silver haired man visibly pulled himself together as he straightened, turning to his audience. "An interesting pattern I'm seeing these days. I often get customers who are... incomplete.

Everyone blinked in what appeared to be surprise. Ciel asked what everyone was thinking: "Incomplete?"

Undertaker nodded, pulling out a doll that showed the human body and gesturing as he explained. "Yes... the uterus is missing, which is quite odd. The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised."

Sebastian taped his chin thoughtfully, thinking aloud. "He did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic. Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?"

The silver Shinigami nodded in agreement as he continued, "You're a clever one, butler. That is exactly what I was thinking." Undertaker grabbed Ciel and began using him instead of the doll to show the killer's actions. "You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon, then he rips into it right here... and takes that precious womanly part. "

Beo growled, feeling his persona slipping as he watched his brother be manhandled by the dangerous, insane grim reaper, friend or not. "Hands off~!" he snarled, ignoring the way Grell stiffened and Madame Red glanced at him in surprise, even as he caught Ciel's eyes flickering between him and Madame Red in confusion and dawning realization.

Undertaker hesitated before dropping his hold of the Earl, but remaining behind him. "Right, right, of course, my apologies, Earl."

Ciel sighed, feeling all the fight drain out of him as he leaned back into his godfather, but only barely. "I think I'm getting used to it." Undetaker's sickeningly sweet smile was huddled by his curtain of hair as he watched over his too-grown up godson before relinquishing his hold of the boy as Ciel stood up and returned to stand in front of his forever faithful servants.

"There will be more slain, I'm certain," continued Undertaker suddenly, returning everyone's minds to the task at hand. "Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them. Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out, like a good little guard dog?"

Ciel straightened, his blue gaze fierce and determined, making one think he was a great and invincible warrior, rather than a frail child. "I am bound by the honor of my family. I will eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to... by any means I find necessary."

Sebastian nodded at his master's words. "And as his faithful servants-"

"We too will use any means to satisfy our master's desires," completed Beo.

The Earl nodded and turned, stalking out the door. "Let us go."

Beo hesitated for a moment before calling out. "Little lord?" Ciel turned to his brother and motioned for the bodyguard to continue. "May I stay here for a little while? I would like to... catch up... with Undertaker."

Ciel nodded, recognizing the glint in Beo's eyes. "...Very well, but I expect you back before nightfall.

Beo smirked in his usual teasing manner and winked, "Of course, little lord." The Master of Death watched as the others left, not bothering to hide his glare at Madame Red and her butler before turning to Undertaker. "Now then, old friend, let's hear these plans concerning your so called dolls..."

Adrian Crevan quickly cut off the immortal, hoping to nip this discussion in the bud, lest he get in over his head. "There is no need to worry, my Lord. You have marked the Earl as your Cloak. I would never dream of going against you."

Undertaker watched as his friend seemed to deflate, the Master of Death persona shed completely and leaving just Harry, or in this case, Beo, behind. "Good," sighed the teen, leaning against the silver chaired Shinigami and bumping shoulders with him amicably. "Friend or not, I would not hesitate to destroy you if you betrayed my brother. We both know that the coming betrayals will be hard enough on him."

Undertaker nodded, frowning at the though of that vile lady and her butler betraying his poor godson. "Yes, I'm afraid so. ...I will watch over him for you. He shall not be harmed on my watch. After all, it is not everyday I am made a godfather of someone, let alone because of a meddling Master of Death."

Beo smiled amusedly at the Shinigami. "Thank you, old friend..."

* * *

**AN:** So, did I answer questions or make new ones? XD Anyway, happy Valentine's Day! Have an Omake to make up for the lateness and shortness of this chapter!

* * *

"Undertaker!" cried Earl Vincent Phantomhive as he burst into the dingy shop, startling his long time friend and informant.

"Eh?! What are you doing here, Earl? I was under the impression that your little one was to be born any hour now!" exclaimed the silver haired reaper in surprise as he took in the smiling man.

"Yes, little Ciel was born last night! There were some complications with his birth," Undertaker felt his stomach drop, "but he is fine, now. He will never be as strong as other boys, but he is still the most precious little boy you'll ever see!"

Undertaker smiled at his friend as the Earl practically bounced in excitement. "That's fantastic, Earl, but you wouldn't have come just to tell me that."

The Earl's mood immediately did a 360* as he became surprisingly nervous. "Well you see, Rachel and I, um, we were wondering - doyouwanttobethegodfather."

Undertaker blinked. "What?"

"Um, do you want to be the godfather?"

Undertaker blinked again, only this time in shock, rather than confusion. "You want... _me, _the creepy old undertaker, the informant that I know you correctly suspect isn't exactly human, to be your son and heir's godfather?"

The blue haired man pulled himself together, straightening and leveling a half-glare at his silver haired friend. "Yes, I want the man I have known since I was a boy, the one I have always trusted with my life, to be my son's godfather."

There was silence in the room as the two friends stared at each, before finally the stare was broken as Undertaker nodded, his gaze dropping to the floor. "...I'd be honored, Earl."

Vincent smiled before stepping forward and wrapping wrapping an arm around the reaper's shoulders. "I do believe that this is a good enough reason for you to finally give in and call me Vincent, hmm?" Undertaker grinned, his normally cheerful and hyper self once more.

"Oh, I suppose... Vincent. So, when do I get to meet little Ciel?"

"Right now, come on! The carriage is waiting!" Undertaker laughed humorously as his friend enthusiastically dragged him out of his shop and into the carriage, pausing only for Undertaker to flip the sign closed and lock the door.

The Undertaker and the Earl shared a blinding smile before their laughs filled the carriage and overflowed into the street, all the way back to the Phantomhive Mansion, and Adrian Crevan's new godson.

* * *

**AN:** So? What did you think? I'm thinking of creating a separate drabble series featuring godfather!Undertaker, along with an explanation of why he didn't come after Ciel when he was kidnapped.

Anyways, Happy Belated Valentine's Day, and, if you live in the US of A, Happy President's Day!

When this was posted:

Reviews: 143

Follows: 739

Favorites: 541

Views: 31,103

Communities: 22


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hey, everyone! Welcome to part two of Beowulf - "His Butler, Capricious. His Hero, Steadfast." Thrilled to have you all back, or, if the case may be, here for the first time! Also, despite the vote being for longer chapters and update times, I'm afraid some of the chapters may grow shorter, as I just don't have the time nor patience to work on something for hours at a time. That being said, I also will attempt to update more often!

Anyways, life has been... Crazy. Yeah. I've been sick, injured, busy, all of the above. Real life is evil.

By the way, to those of you who may be reading The End Game, I have found my old work on that, and have been trying to finish the next chapter! Hopefully that will also be updated soon!

READ THE PREVIEW OF THE FOURTH STORY IN THIS SERIES AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE. I BEG OF THEE. IT IS CALLED "THE MAGIC MAN AND THE STONE."

* * *

**Answers to Reviewer Questions:**

Chaosweaver Mage: Yes, that was a Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel reference. You can read the AN from the last chapter for more information. And yes, your suspicions concerning Beo and Ciel's relations are correct. I hope you continue reading Beowulf!

xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Dear gosh, your username is hard to spell - love it nonetheless. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!

Foxchick1: I love Undertaker too much to make him evil. XD

Shadow Wolf 15846: I'm glad you like it! As for pairings... Not sure yet. I think I will do another poll in a couple of chapters about pairings people might want it see - although that certainly doesn't mean I'll do them. Personally, all the times I've tried writing pairings, I feel like it takes away from the main plot of the story.

Pri-Chan 1410: I hope you like the rest of my chapters as much! Hopefully I'll start updating faster!

Suntan 140: Supernatural? Sure, no problem! I just started the series myself, after much begging from friends. The SupernaturalxBeowulf shall be the next stories after Nicholas Flamel! I'll probably just condense all the seasons into one story, though, since they flow pretty smoothly. I hope you're still with us when we get to that point. XD

Lady Kaiki: Thanks for the praise; I'll do my best!

Animelover5008: Hey, the link didn't work, mind sending it again? Thanks for trying, though. XD I hope you keep liking it!

Vivianne95: I aim to please; hopefully updates will start being faster!

Dragon Zanpakuto: First off, I love the username! I like the nickname idea, and it's given me some good ideas. Thanks so much!

Firestar-harry: Nice username. I'm glad you like it so far!

godess bubbles: I'm glad you're enjoying it, I'll try and update fast and avoid cliffhangers for you. ; )

god of all: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far - and no worries, I have no intention of abandoning this story!

xDarklightx: I'm glad!

DTDY: I'm glad you liked the Omake, first time I've done one, so it was. Bit of an experiment. Yes, I thought godfather!Undertaker was a nice twist, and I haven't seen it done before, so I hope it's original. And never fear, I believe there will be quite a bit more of Undertaker in Beowulf than there was in the original series - especially since he gets to be godfather in this one! I have to add fluff somehow, don't I? XD

twilightserius: Haha, I'm glad you like Undertaker as Ciel's godfather! You'll get to find out the fate of Madame Red soon, but I'm not saying any more! As for Lizzy's mom - yes, she and Beo have met. I'll include an Omake about it. ; )

aoin88: I hope you love this one just as much!

Psyka: Haha, I'm glad you like it so much! I'll do my best to update faster from now on!

Xaelijor/Pride: To be perfectly honest, the thought that Sebastian tickled Undertaker has crossed my mind more than once. In this one, I couldn't think of how to make that work, as I figured Sebastian would notice if Beo tried to look in, and I don't want to give him X-Ray vision... So just assume Sebastian said something really embarrassing about Ciel, k? ; ) Yup, the "dolls" do refer to the manga's Bizarre Dolls. I figured we'd just nip that little plot development in the bud, although I'm planning to incorporate them in a different way. I'm glad you like it so far!

FleurSuoh: I hope it is as good as you were wanting!

Dragon Zanpakuto: Truthfully, the true core of this series, the really great part people will actually love, will probably be completed by the last Harry Potter book fanfic. The plot will further develop in a sort of epilogue using the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel series, using the first book to show where Harry first started as MoD and met Sebastian and then coming back with everyone for the rest of the series. After that, it actually will basically be what you just said. ^_^" I mean, Harry is almost immortal, and, well... I'll just tell you all at the end of the story so I don't ruin any plot twists, ok? ^_^"

Guest: Have fun poking around!

R27wolf: Two reviews in a row? Awesome! I'm glad you like Sebastian so much! By the way... Have you seen Grell? *looking around* I could have sworn I saw him just a minute ago!

Ebenbild: You're definitely on the right track with Harry's MoD status! Nothing can be set in stone until the poll is done, but you are definitely getting the gist of it! So, kudos! I'm glass you are liking this so far!

Kitkat304: I'd like to formally announce that, due to a stunning response from the fans, I shall do a Drabble series with godfather!Undertaker, though I'll likely just stick it into the Kuroshitsuji archive, since Beo will take a back role in that story - when he shows up at all, that is. I'm glad you like this so far, I hope I continue to keep the standards high!

Mukuro234: I'm glad you like it! By the way, I have to ask... Have you ever seen/read Yu Yu Hakusho? It's just that you share a username with one of the characters... Unless I've gone crazy... Again...

tamashiyuki: I'm glad you like it. And, yes, I plan to continue this... *gestures at chapter* Obviously. XD

RaytokiSakataAwesome: I'm sorry, but I'm not going to write a Beo/Undertaker pairing. Nothing against those who like this pairing or other slash pairings, I just don't write slash. If someone else wanted to, I'd be glad to let them. However, even I did write slash, Beo/Undertaker wouldn't fit into the plot well. Beo/Sebstian would probably fit the plot the best, but their characterization makes it impossible, in my opinion. And again, I can't write slash. I can barely write girlxboy pairs, and I'm a girl. Writing a relationship that I can't connect with doesn't seem like a good idea to me. Thanks for reviewing, though!

ed-icted: Yeah... the rating is staying T. Nothing in this story is going to need an M rating, besides the rare swear word. I'm 16 - I shall not write a story rating 18+ when I'm not even 18 yet. I hope to start writing faster... No about the whole sequel thing... I am the most disorganized person ever. Ever. As such, the fourth sequel is already out, under the name The Magic Man and the Stone. Knock yourself out. Hope you continue to like my story!

belladu57: Thanks! I hope I can keep it up.

Hasunohana88: I'm glad you like the story so much! Sorry for the wait.

Monkey kix ass: I'm glad you liked the omake, it was really fun to right!

Guest: Haha, that is one way of putting it! Love it, you genius!

avidreader: I'm glad you like this story's style and characters - I'll do my best not to disappoint!

blackangel365: Er, ta-da~? Unfortunately, both school and writer's block have been major pains lately. I even took summer courses to get ahead, so naturally I was also swamped this past summer. I'm so sorry for being MIA.

AnimeFreak71777: Doing so! My apologies for the wait!

fangirl01music: I'm so glad! Hope you continue doing so!

Jealous Jack (guest): Your wish is my... delayed... command!

Furionknight: Thanks, hope you like it!

Layla Riddle: Thanks! Well, it's not soon, but it is an update!

reveress-plegue: Thanks. : ) Here you go!

yuumuki: Thanks so much! Hope this chapter lives up to your desires!

kat1316: Sorry...

randomplotbunny: Thanks, I'm glad!

Guest: Undertaker is amazing, isn't he? Glad you are enjoying this!

WereWolf2000: Thanks! Here's the chapter you were hoping for!

Sadfeeling (Guest): And this is my most updated. Sad, huh? Thanks for the interest.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Onyx: Didn't we already do this? Like, ten times?

Me: I thought it was only six...

Ciel: I think he's simply bemoaning the fact that this has been done multiple times already, not that it has been a specific number of times.

Harry: Agreed, I mean, seriously, do they expect a fourteen -

Ciel: fifteen! -

Me: actually, it's 16, now!-

Harry: year old girl to suddenly own a profitable TV series/manga? Really, common sense here people.

Sebastian: Wait one moment, Mr. Wulf, why are you being referred to as "Harry?"

Harry: Erm, weeeelllll, funny that, DragonSiren7doesnotownKuroshitsuji/BlackButlerandlikelyneverwillBYE! *vanishes*

Sebastian: *glares* I hate him. So much.

Me: *laughs into hand* Right. Of course you do.

Sebastian: Oh dear devil, what have you done?!

Me: Noooothing... Yet.

Sebastian: O.O

Onyx and Ciel: Oh God...

Me: On to the story!

* * *

**Chapter Six - His Butler, Capricious. His Hero, Steadfast. PART TWO**

* * *

Ciel rested his chin on his hand as he stared out the window, blue eyes troubled. "His information narrows down our suspects," he began, silently reminding himself that there was no longer any need to search, if his fears were true.

Sebastian, for once oblivious to his master's internal debate, nodded in agreement. "First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill set. Crossing out anyone with an alibi for the nights on which the murders occurred. Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies."

Madame Red rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "As if that narrows the field! Why, even I would have the medical skills necessary for this!" she yelled exasperatedly in her high pitched voice.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump as something crashed against the carriage and Beo's head appeared in the window, causing Madame Red and Lau to shriek in fright and shock. "Is that an admission of guilt?" questioned the bodyguard 'innocently,' emerald eyes deceptively wide and a charming smile on his face.

Ciel sighed, motioning with his head for Beo to hurry up and climb in. "Get in the carriage, Beo, you're attracting unwanted attention," the Earl ordered when Harry made no motion to comply.

The black haired bodyguard finally sighed and gave in, nodding his head in grateful acknowledgement and clambering inside as Sebastian opened the door for h"im. "As you wish, little lord." Madame Red and Lau moved as far away from the teen as possible as he stretched out on the bench next to Sebastian, ignoring the butler's twitching eyebrow. "Now then, I do believe I asked you a question, Madame Red."

The red clad woman gasped in shock and outrage, narrowing her crimson gaze angrily. "What?! Of course I'm not the killer!" she shook her fist to emphasize her point. "That's absolutely absurd!"

Beo rolled his eyes at the woman's squawking and sneered at her. "The lady doth protest too much, me thinks," he muttered angrily under his breath.

Unfortunately, Madame Red heard anyway, and did not react well. "You insufferable _servant! _How _dare you!_"

"Ooh, call me a servant, yes, fantastic insult," drawled Beo nonchalantly as he stared at the ceiling, refusing to even make eye contact with the woman that was slowly turning the same color as her hair.

Ciel sighed - time for him to play the adult again. "Enough. Beo, that was uncalled for. Madame Red, he is simply looking out for my best interests, as any bodyguard worth his salt***** would do," sighed the boy, looking out the window tiredly.

Madame Red humphed and crossed her arms, pouting like a two year old. "Very well, but know that I am most displeased."

Sebastian gave his "pleasant" half smile that sent shudders down Beo's back, all powerful master of death or not. "On behalf of the Phantomhive staff, you have our deepest apologies."

Madame Red sniffed and turned her nose up snobbishly. "It is not you whom I am upset with, Sebastian. In any case, the Season is ending soon. Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country, and then what-"

"Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly," interrupted the demon butler, still smiling eerily.

Pushing aside the ominous feeling of doom radiating from the black haired man next to him, Beo gave a firm nod. "Agreed."

"Impossible," gasped the Chinese wizard, ignoring Beo's raised eyebrow and smirk that almost seemed to scream, 'Oh really? You sure 'bout that?'

Ciel simply smirked and looked at his butler and brother in pride. No one could beat them. No one.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel's proud gaze - a real smile, too. "I should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise, what kind of butler would I be?" Ignoring Beo' derisive snort, the demon stood and moved towards the door, shocking Madame Red and Lau. Turning to the Earl, Sebastian began speaking, "I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, my lord."

Ciel waved his hand in a shooing motion as Sebastian opened the door, barely biting back an amused smirk as Madame Red and Lau gasped and shrieked in shock. Judging from Sebastian's smug smile, the butler knew how hilarious he found this despite the young boy's restraint. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." and with that, the raven jumped out of the carriage, closing the door behind him.

Madame Red and Lau rushed to the window, pressing their faces against the glass to try and spot the black haired butler. "He knows that we're moving, right?!" shrieked Madame Red.

Beo snickered at her disbelief. "Madame, the fact that the carriage is moving hinders him roughly as much as it would me - which is to say, not at all," grinned the teenager smugly.

Ciel sighed once more and leaned back against the bench, watching the streets as the carriage passed through London. "Relax, Aunty. Sebastian will take care of it for now. We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait."

* * *

After an extremely long carriage ride filled with wrong turns and near crashes into nearby walls due to the incompetence of Grell, the group finally made it back to the mansion just as the sun reached its peak.

Sebastian opened the door as the group arrived before anyone had even knocked. "Welcome back, everyone. I have awaited your return." Ciel walked in, completely nonchalant as Sebastian took the boy's hat and hung it on the hat rack, the duo completely ignoring the once more shocked faces of Madame Red, Lau, and Grell. "Your afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing room."

"No problems?" questioned the Earl as he continued towards the drawing room, not glancing back as he felt his butler and bodyguard fall into step behind him as they left the still stunned trio in the entry way.

Sebastian smirked, carefully hiding his slightly malicious expression from everyone but Beo and Ciel. "None, of course."

Madame Red finally remembered she had a voice and marched up to Sebastian, gesturing wildly in frustration and disbelief. "Hold on! How are you here?"

"He walked," muttered Beo, too quietly for all but an unimpressed Sebastian and Ciel to near him.

Sebastian turned back to Madame Red, sure to keep a pleasant smile fixed on his face. While making the list, he had confirmed what he had already suspected concerning Madame Red and her butler. It certainly explained why Beo always made sure to downplay himself around them and act more like a lunatic than usual. "I finished up that little errand, so I made my way home to prepare tea."

Madame Red and Lau gasped in shock, their eyes bugging out and hair standing up in shock. Madame Red ran her hands through her hair nervously, making pieces curls and frizz up here and there. "You made the suspect list already?"

Sebastian smirked devilishly, tossing his hair back with a gleam in his eyes and a self-satisfied smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "Well..."

Beo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in the background as he exasperatedly looked at The Drama Queen (aka Sebastian), "Here we go..."

With an overly dramatic flourish, Sebastian whipped out a scroll that was so long it covered the floor in a heap. Madame Red's jaw dropped as Sebastian continued his dramatic speech, "Yes, I made a list of names based on what we had discussed, and then I contacted them all then I asked them the relevant questions."

Madame Red picked her jaw up from the ground and glared at the butler, sure he was pranking her on Ciel's behalf. With a hmph and a flip of her red hair, she sniffed haughtily. "Come now, Sebastian, that's impossible even for you-"

Sebastian decided to cut to the chase and began reading the list, effectively silencing the more annoying members of the room. "Richard Oswald, doctor of the Duke of Bailey was at the White Horse pub with his friends. He has no connection to secret societies.

Madam Heavitt, surgeon at the Royal London Central Hospital was at the Stipple Inn. She has no connection to secret societies.

William Somerset, doctor to the Earl Chambers was at a party hosted by the Viscount Harwood.

From this information, I have narrowed down our list to... one... possible suspect."

Beo snorted mentally. That pause on "one" was so not suspicious, eh Michaelis? Honestly, that diva's flair and love for games was going to be the death of him (whether the "him" be Beo or Michaelis, well...).

Meanwhile, Madame Red, Lau, and the only brunette butler in London were staring in shock and awe at a smirking Sebastian Michaelis. "H-How?! Are you certain you're just a butler? Not a secret military intelligence officer?" teased the Lady, although a hint of panic and shock still lingered in her eyes and the shadows of her face.

Sebastian bowed low to the floor, fighting back the urge to throttle the red clad woman that was practically draped over him. "Please, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler."

Beo sighed and shook his head, unable to resist the surge of exasperation rising inside him as the three trespassers left to find rooms for the night while Ciel and co. relaxed in the living room. "Seriously Sebastian, I love irony and Japanese just as much as the next guy, but would you _please _stop it with that joke?"

Sebastian just glared at the messy haired teen, wishing nothing more than to wipe that taunting smirk off of the insufferable mage's face.

Ciel sighed as he watched the showdown between his two most trusted, more exasperatedly amused than actually frustrated, at this point. It had been a long day, made worse by the realization that it his own aunt may be a traitor. "If you two are going to fight, please wait until after tea, and take it outside, would you?"

Sebastian and Beo both bowed, eyes shadowed as they watched the child - for despite all his brilliance and power, he was still nothing more than a child, forced to grow too quickly - trudge up the stairs to his room.

"Of course, young master."

"As you wish, little lord."

* * *

Sebastian: Well. That was pathetically short.

Harry: I hate to say it, but he's got a point!

Me: I'm sorry, I'm busy! Be glad I got something out at all - just look at my other stories! I HAVE NO TIME! TT_TT

Ciel: You don't see me using that excuse, do you?

Me: Well, no, but -

Ciel: Sebastian, Harry, roll the ending, please.

Me: Hey, wai-!

Sebastian: Yes, young master.

Now with his sights set on a suspect, it is up to Master Ciel to find evidence proving them of the murders. Forced to go undercover, will the young master find the truth before it is too late? Though perhaps a better question would be, will Viscount Druitt survive an over protective, older brother?

Me: Dudes, seriou-

Harry: Kukukuku... I have no idea what you're talking about, no I don't... Kukukuku... Hehehehe... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. *cough* Please join us next time on, His Butler, Capricious - His Hero, Steadfast: PART THREE.

Me: ...It's the final part? And I'm working on it?

All: Mmhmmm.

Me: TT_TT

Ciel: As always, please like and review! We love hearing from you!

* * *

*Did you get the Claude reference?


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hi... So I have a bunch more excuses, such as spraining my left arm/wrist again, being diagnosed as VERY prediabetic, etc., and just... Not having the inspiration I once did for both this story and this fandom. The world of Naruto is slowly killing me. But here we are! Trudging along as always. Anyway. Yeah. I'm done.

And also, I LOVE all of your reviews. They make me insanely happy and give me the motivation I need to keep writing this. But I just can't keep writing so many responses if I want to write the actual story. I'm sorry. If you have a question, please ask and I will reply below my AN as I used to. Thank you all again so much for your support and commentary.

And, due to the jumpiness of this part of the anime, I just winged it. Hopefully it turned out pretty well.

Special thanks to foxchick1 for never failing to kick my butt into gear.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **What do you think?

* * *

**AN 2**: So, one of my lovely guest reviewers pointed out that I made a horrific error. I accidentally claimed that J.K. Rowling is male. We all know that's not true. I mean, heck, I've done 3-4 projects on her and HP. You'd think I wouldn't be making such an obvious mistake._ *sigh* _My only excuses are that I'm extremely tired right now... And was likely thinking about Masashi Kishimoto instead. Sorry.㈳8㈳7

* * *

_This section is for Libra Chaos. I would PM them, but they're a guest. Sorry guys._

Damning me to hell for a small mistake is kinda extreme, Libra Chaos. But, you were correct, and your name is awesome, so whatever. Thanks for letting me know. Though I think your review might count as the first flame... Oh well. I hope my mistake did not ruin your enjoyment of Beowulf forever.

* * *

**Chapter Six - His Butler, Capricious. His Hero, Steadfast. PART THREE**

* * *

"So. Who's excited to crash a party? I've never done it before, and I must say, I can't wait," grinned Beo, all sharp edges and feral glints.

The group of six were seated in the living room around the fireplaces, the flames flickering and surging like a living thing, breathing as the shadows it cast grew longer in the night. **(1)**

"We are hardly going to be 'crashing,' Sir Wulf. Simply sneaking in," sighed Sebastian, ignoring Beo's muttered protests of how that was the definition of party crashing. Turning back to the group, he began to speak. "The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers, is currently our top suspect. He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice."

"Likely because he's too busy trying - and failing - to write poetry, woo girls, and run black market human trafficking deals."

"Yes, thank you for the insight, Sir Wulf. As I was saying, he has lately thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes at these same soirees are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend."

"Heh. Intimates."

"Shut up, Beo!"

Madame Red, ignoring the rather comedic commentary of the Earl and his... bodyguard, decided it was high time she too contribute to the conversation. "I've heard that he's into black magic and those occult sorts of things."

Beo stared, completely deadpan, at the lady. "Of course you have. You wouldn't happen to have any signed documents with you, either? Maybe photo evidence, while you're at it?" Madame Red simply humphed and turned away, refusing to acknowledge the black haired boy's taunt.

Lau smiled, his eyes twisting into two upside down crescents as he spoke, seemingly unaware of the tension present in the room. "So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?"

The young (and only) Phantomhive nodded, staring into the fire as it crackled and sparked, fighting to stay bright as its embers began to die. "Yes. Tonight is the last party of the Season, and thus our last chance to catch the Viscount in the act.

The room was silent for a moment as everyone took in the seriousness of the upcoming event, none noticing the way Beo's eyes flashed a deep black, changing from their bright emerald into a dark abyss.

None, that is, save for a certain butler.

"In order to sneak into the party, you three will obviously need a cover story," declared Madame Red, breaking the tense silence.

"Just us? What about Lau?" questioned the Earl.

"Oh, no need to worry, my dear Lord. Most nobles just assume I'm going to show up at some point, invitation or not," explained the Chinese mafia member, smiling with closed eyes and mouth as always.

"That's just creepy."

Whether the eccentric bodyguard was talking about Lau's breaking and entering habits or expression, no one knew.

"How about this," began the lady in red. "Ciel and Beo can be my nieces visiting from the country, and Sebastian could be Ciel's tutor."

"Uh, how about no?"

"Why do we have to be your nieces?"

Needless to say, Beo and Ciel were _not _pleased.

Madame Red simply smiled cheerfully, leaning over and ruffling Ciel's hair gently. "Because, dears, I've always wanted a girl," she smirked as she settled back in her chair and crossed her arms, her butler moving from the corner of the room to stand beside her as he listened in.

Beo frowned, his features clearing just as quickly as they darkened.

"You're kidding me!" shouted the Phantomhive, shaking with embarrassment and rage as he stood from his chair, ignoring the screech its legs made as they scratched against the hardwood floor.

"You just want to punish me for accusing you, don't you?" whined Beo, standing with Ciel before shrugging and flopping onto the couch... upside down.

Madame Red smiled, knowing that Ciel would do anything she asked - and that the bodyguard would do anything for the young boy. "Now then, you don't want them to know you're a Phantomhive and the Queen's Head Knight, do you? Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, right?"

"...Fine," sighed Beo, surprising everyone by being the first to give in. "But... I get to bring my own plus one. Deal?" Everyone (save Lao, of course) frowned.

"The more of us, the more suspicious we are." The butler frowned down at the teenager as a shiver of foreboding ran down his spine. He honestly did not care about how suspicious they were - he would always succeed in the end, after all - but rather, had a feeling that whoever the bodyguard was thinking of would help ruin all of his plans.

"Indeed, Mister Michaelis," tittered the lady in red, unaware of the strong spike of annoyance her actions caused in said butler. "Now, Sir Wulf..."

"No." Beo's voice was hard and cold, with a hint of defiance and tempered steel, the kind forged in loss and wars. Unconsciously, everyone in the room sat a little straighter, two butlers struggling to remember where they'd heard that voice before.

"...Fine," stated Madame Red after a long moment. "But whoever it is, they must be both discreet and trustworthy."

"Well of course, good Madame," drawled Beo, all trace of the cold weapon gone, and back to his typical laid back attitude. "While the one I have in mind may not be the most discreet, he knows how to work a crowd, no worries."

The sudden transition from ice cold killer to lazy bodyguard left most of the room unsettled and wary - all but one small boy in blue, who smirked despite his confusion.

"Very well, then I shall agree to this as well." The smirk never wavered even as all the occupants of the room turned to stare at him in surprise, save for his so-called bodyguard with a half opened gaze and a fleeting, victorious smile.

If Beo was prepared, then everything would be fine.

After all, nothing can stop death.

The group stood by the large, stone fence of the polished mansion, awaiting their final member and his companion. Ciel fidgeted with the blue dress uneasily, frowning as his pride suffered from being dressed like a doll. Despite his embarrassment, however, even he could admit that he was completely unrecognizable.

He wished Beo was here - at least then he wouldn't have to suffer this embarrassment alone. But the bodyguard had ran off when it came time to get dressed, saying that his "plus one" would help him get ready before fleeing the Phantomhive estate and vanishing as soon as he was out of sight.

"I apologize for my lateness. I do hope you were not waiting long," a regal, feminine voice said from the shadows behind the group. Ciel could hardly believe his eyes as out from the shadows slipped a aristocratic woman with piercing emerald eyes and midnight black curls done up in elegant tresses, her crimson red and glittering gold dress clashing in a way that somehow seemed... right.

The figure on the woman's arm was even more surprising, however. The man stood casually but with obvious grace and power, seeming as though the tuxedo he was wearing fit as well as his own skin. Hair was pulled away from his face in delicate braids and black clips, revealing sharp cheekbones and piercing eyes.

_"YOU?!"_

"Hello, little lord."

* * *

**AN**: Yes, yes, it's short, I'm sorry. And I promised that this one would be the last, but school is starts today for me, so I figured I ought to get something out when I had the chance. I actually had more for this, but took it out because I didn't want to make it too obvious who the man at the end was. Not to mention, I actually had this whole episode typed out and finished with Beo just refusing to dress as a girl, but then I was reading the comments and was like, "Wait, I also want to see Beo dress up as a girl," and then... well, it just spiraled out of control from there. Sorry guys. (^_\/)"

Anyway... Finish it out, boys!

Sebastian: Is there even any point, now? Who knows how long the next one will be, in both length and wait time...

Ciel: Honestly, I have my own company to run, and I still manage to find time for politics and detective work.

Beo: But you have Sebastian, not to mention my fabulous self.

Ciel: ...Real humble there, Beo.

Beo: I try.

Sebastian: I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short so that I may return to my duties before the Idiot Trio burn down the mansion. Next time, on Beowulf: Chapter Six - His Butler, Capricious. His Hero, Steadfast. PART FOUR

* * *

**AN 2**: So, thoughts? Who do you think the person Beo brought is? And which butler saw Beo's eyes - Sebastian, or Grell? Anyway, thanks as always for all the support.

_Ciao for now,_

_DS7_


End file.
